Venture Revelations: The hunt
by shegrathefluffycommander
Summary: Tyler gets kidnapped. Fletch makes a vow to find him. Tyne and Taya end up leaving Chuggington. Shinji returns wanting to be with Samantha again. Taya's mother ends ups hiring Bastian to hunt down Taya. Meanwhile war is coming will the family band together and fight or end up falling apart?
1. Chapter 1

_Last time on Venture Revelations_

_A month after the fight with Ino, The family has long since experienced serenity. During that time Tyne finds out more about Taya's past. Also Julie goes missing as she looks for her father. During that time Tyne loses a court case and ends up losing Taya. Tyne rescues Taya but then Taya ends up being ill and bed ridden. After those events more of Fletch's past opens up. Fletch gets called to be the leader of the Nova Brotherhood. He goes away from awhile only to have his house burned to the ground and his son kidnapped._

_He follows Ashton to the docks only to lose the fight and now is facing the possibility of losing his life…_

Fletch laid there bleeding from his chest. His breathe came out in short gasps. His eyes where still closed. His fist clenches getting up. " Tyler." He rasps. He gets up shaking and swaying. He stumbles before falling his knees. He looks down at his wound seeing himself bleeding from his chest. He begins to cry. " Damn it." He lays against a crate taking his chest plate off as well as his leather vest. He chucked them aside. He pulled out a needle injecting himself with it. It forced his wound to close. He pants watching the sun come up. He decided to get away before someone spotted him. He took his stuff with him. _I'm sorry Tyne I can't come home just yet._

Tyne woke up early the next morning. She felt someone laying right next to her. She looks down seeing Taya cuddled against her. She smiles lifting her up into her lap. Zack walks out finding them on the couch. " There's a small vacation house that I own in Canada. I had gotten it in case things went south. You and Taya are more than welcome to stay there." Tyne nods. " Thanks Zack." She gets up waking Taya. Zack goes and gets the keys and paperwork for it. He hands them both to her hugging her. " I'll be back before you know it. I promise." Zack nods smiling. " I'll be praying for you kiddo."

Tyne and Taya both went out to Tyne's car. Tyne gulped going back and hugging Zack even more. " Please take care of Samantha and your baby." She whispers. Zack nods. " you and Taya take care of each other okay?" Tyne nods kissing Zack's cheek gently. She goes back to her car getting in. She starts the engine up. She looks at Zack one last time before pulling away. She takes off down the streets keeping a close eye on what was behind them. Taya looks at her mom taking her arm gently. Tyne touches her hand gently. " It will be alright dear. Your dad will come looking for us." She promised. Tyne headed to the airport. She helped Taya out and grabbed her bag from the back. Taya walks with her mother into the terminal. " So we are really going away?" asked Taya. Tyne looks down at Taya. She nods. " It's the only way I can protect you." Tyne and Taya each sit down in a chair. Taya hugs her gently.

Their flight was ready and both Tyne and Taya go on. Taya looks out the window watching as more people were getting on the flight. She sighs softly already missing Tyler a lot. Tyne lays a hand on her shoulder. " Don't worry. We will be okay we always have." Taya nods hugging her mom again going to sleep. Tyne smiles looking out the window wondering if Fletch was looking for them now.

Fletch found an abandoned warehouse to stay in. He began to treat his wounds. He couldn't believe he had been beatened. He couldn't believe that his son had been kidnapped. Fletch vowed he wouldn't go home until he found his son. He begins to sharpen his swords. He takes out his phone calling Aaron. " Hello this is Aaron." He greeted. " Aaron I need you help." Whispers Fletch. " I'm on my way." Fletch sighs hanging up. He sits down waiting. Aaron soon arrive finding his friend inside. " What seems to be on your mind my friend?" he asks. " My son has been kidnapped and now I'm going after them." Aaron nods. " Sounds like you need the brotherhood's help." Fletch smiles. " Yeah I guess it's time to make my return back home." Aaron clasps his shoulder. " Then let us go my brother." Both of them leave the warehouse. _Tyne once I find Tyler I will come after you I promise._ He vowed quietly in his head.

Samantha was up holding her baby girl. Zack had just arrived. " She's big enough to hold now?" he questions. She nod smiling. " Wanna hold her? I just fed her." Zack smiles back at her walking up to her. He takes the small baby from her. " Has she got a name yet?" he asks. Samantha chuckles. " I'll let ya decide that dear." Zack purrs thinking a bit. " Tia?" he suggested. " Or Sacha?" She smiles. " I like Sacha better." Zack touches Sacha's nose. " Sacha it is then." He nuzzles her. " She's beautiful love." He sits with her. Samantha smiles holding his free hand. The nurse taking care of Samantha walks in. " Oh she's awake finally." She smiles. She takes Samantha's vitals. " So far so good Mrs. Tsukibia I think you'll be out of here in no time." Samantha purrs gently. The nurse looks over Sacha taking notes. " I'll be back with your breakfast." She murmurs. " Congratulations on your baby. Also someone has requested to see you." Samantha raises an eyebrow. " Oh who?" she asked. A blonde haired male walked in. " Long time no see my love." Came his voice. Samantha gasps causing Zack to look at him. " Shin..shin..shinj?" She questions.


	2. Chapter 2

Samantha looks up seeing the familiar sight of her former husband standing there. " Shinji? What the hell are you doing here?" she asked. Zack glared at him. " Yeah I thought you said you weren't coming down?" he murmured. Shinji chuckles. " As did I but something told me I should at least visit her one last time." Samantha smiles. " Well it doesn't matter to me. I'm glad to finally see you." Zack had to keep an eye on Shinji. He wasn't sure about him yet. Samantha looks down at her baby. Shinji looks up at Zack. " I hope your husband doesn't mind." Samantha looked up at him with pleading eyes. Zack sighs. " Fine he can stay." Zack gets up.

Samantha tilts her head to the side. " But don't you dare do anything to hurt her." He growls. He walks out going to his truck. Zack sits down in it. Shinji looks at her. " What's with him?" he asked. Samantha shrugs. " I'm not sure." She smiles hugging Shinji. " I missed you so much." Shinji purrs. " I might end up being only able to stay a week." He murmurs. Samantha nods. " Okay. I understand. Let me guess another case?" she asked. Shinji nods. " Yeah. This time it has to do with a child molester. Hopefully I find him before he rapes another female." Samantha leans into him wondering when Zack was going to come back.

Zack was out in his truck trying to keep his calm. He felt his wife's aura around him. Karia appears next to him taking his hand gently. " Zack." She whispers. Zack looks at her. " Are you jealous of Shinji?" she asks. Zack shakes his head. " No I'm just worried that he may end up taking Samantha away from me." Karia gives a reassuring smile. " I don't think so." She purrs nuzzling him. He smiles leaning into her touch. Zack came back in after he had calmed.

Shinji had already left leaving Samantha alone with the baby. Zack walks over to her. " Is everything okay love?" she asked. Zack nods kissing her nose gently. " Yeah I'm fine." Sam smiles looking up at her. " Okay if you say so." She hands him Sacha. He purrs rocking her back and forth steadily in his arms. " There's daddy Sacha. Daddy will hold you for a little while." She whispers. Sacha's head turns in Zack's direction. He kissed Sacha's belly softly. Samantha grinned watching him. She decided to get some rest.

Shinji had just arrived at Samantha's house. He had no doubt in his mind that Julie would be the only one home. He knocks on the door waiting for an answer. Julie opens it seeing her dad standing behind it. She jumps into his arms. " I thought you said you weren't coming." She murmurs. Shinji chuckles. " Well I changed my mind. I'm only staying a week though I have a case to take care of." Julie smiled nuzzling his neck. " I don't care I'm glad your home either way." She takes his hand walking him inside. Shinji was putting his stuff away in the drawers of the guest bedroom. He heard his cellphone go off. He answers it. " Detective Shinji speaking." " Hello Shinji it's Detective Mitchell, I heard your going to be working with me correct?" he asked. Shinji nods. " that is correct sir. I look forward to be working with you." Mitchel smiles. " Hey Shinji I have a little time during my lunch break why don't we do a meet and greet?" he suggested. Shinji nods. " Alright at what time?" Mitch looked at his clock. " About Twelve should do." Shinji nods again. " Right see you soon."

Mitch hung up with Shinji. An officer walked in. " Detective Mitchell?" he addressed. Mitch looked up. " Come in don't be a stranger I don't bite." The officers smiled walking into the room. " So what intel have you brought for me son?" he asked. The officer slams the folder down at his desk. " I have an update on the Tsukiyama family and our suspect. Which one do you want to read first?" he asked. " I'll read the one about Taya in private. In the mean time I'll read the one about our target." He pulled the folder to him closer. He opened it reading. " So this guy has been doing it for years but was never found?" he asked. The officer nods. " Jesus Christ." He sighs. " Well it's a start anyway." He looks at the clock. " Hold down the fort I'm heading out."

He heard woofing behind him. His pitbull came running up to him. He smiled catching the flying canine. He hugs him gently. " We aren't seeing Taya unfortunately." He whispers. Rufus whines softly. " Instead we are meeting a new friend." He rubs Rufus's ears gently. He clips the leash on him walking him out to the car. He put Rufus in the caged part of his car and closed the door. He started the car taking off and leaving.

Shinji locked up the house as he left. He hated having to leave Julie by herself. He walked out to his car that he had rented for the week. He drove off into town finding a police crusier parked outside of a café. He cut the engine off and went inside. He looked around flashing his badge. Mitch looks up from his coffee to see a blonde haired man standing in the foir. He smiled waving him over. He watched as Shinji sat down in front of him. " So your Detective Shinji?" he asked. Shinji nods at him smiling a little bit. Mitchell leans back. " What an honor it is to meet with you sir." He grins. Shinji drops his gaze burning with embrassment. " Not as much as it is to meet you."


	3. Chapter 3

Shinji and Mitchell were talking quietly. " So I have a hit on our target." Murmured Mitch. Shinji nods watching as Mitch takes out a folder. He passes it to him. Shinji takes it opening it up. He looks it over carefully. " This guy has been convicted so many times but he keeps denying it." Sighed Shinji shaking his head. " Poor bastard." He puts the folder down. Shinji leans back in his chair. " I have a spy that I'm meeting with tonight. Why don't you tag along rookie?" He smiled. Shinji chuckles. " I may be young but I ain't no rookie I can assure you that." Mitch laughs along with him. Their lunch finally arrives and the both of them begin eating. " So word got to me that you have a wife and kid here." Started Mitch. Shinji nods sadly. " Used to she's getting remarried now. She even has a kid in her arms again."

Mitchell looks up at him seeing the look of longing in his eyes. " Sounds to me like you want to be with them." He smiles. Shinji nods. " Yeah but I have to respect her decision. That's what any man would do for someone they love." He sighs. " Besides Zack seems like a decent fellow." Mitch nods. " A fella with a criminal record that's for damn sure." Shinji raises an eyebrow. " Criminal record?" he asked. Mitch nods. " Mr. Hitsugia used to be an axe murder but he quit. I'm glad he did. He was one of our most hardest criminals to catch." Mitch takes a sip of his coffee hearing his cell phone go off. " Mitchell." He murmured putting his coffee mug down. " Heya Mitch I has some news for ya." Came a voice. " Can it wait I'm with the rookie right now." He grumbles. " Course sir see ya when ya get back." Mitch hangs up.

" Not only am I working on this case but I'm working on the Tsukiyama family case as well." He sighs. He grins. " I shouldn't have brought that up around you." He shrugs. " Sorry." Shinji smiles calmly. " I'm all ears chief. I want to be able to help my workmates here for as long as I can." Mitch leans forward. " Right. Let me fill you in then." He tells her about Taya and her abusive father. " Currently we are working on another case involving a house fire. The girl has gone missing but no surprise if Tyne stole her." He sighs. " I went by her house this morning to check on her and no one seemed to be home." Shinji nods. " That's too bad. Have you found her father yet?" he asked. Mitch shrugs. " I won't know til I get back to the station." Shinji gets up. " Hey can I come with you?" he asked. Mitch nods. " Course." He pays for their meal as they left.

Mitch unlocked his car. Shinji got in turning around to see a brown and white pitbull. " Who's dog is that?" he questioned. Mitch chuckles. " That's Rufus my canine partner. Me and him have been together for years." Shinji turns to Mitch. " Does he bite?" Mitch laughs. " Him!? NAH! He don't bite. Bad guys are more of his taste." Shinji nods smiling. He closed his door buckling in. Mitch starts the car up moving away from the café. He drove them back to the station clocking back in once he got there. Mitch walked Shinji to his office. He unlocked the door. Rufus walked past of him laying down in his bed. Mitch takes his keys out of the lock. " Take a seat." He murmurs. Shinji nods sitting down in the chair in front of his desk.

Mitch closes the door locking it again to give them privacy. Mitch sits down behind his desk. He logs into his computer pulling up the files. " Mr. John Tsukiyama was arrested only this morning." Shinji nods. " You going to bring him in so we can question him?" he asked. Mitch nods. " I was just going to do it this afternoon." Shinji crosses his arms. " Let me question him." Mitch nods. " alright I'll buzz the prison then."

John was sitting in his cell with chains around his ankles. He heard his cell door being unlocked. " Mr. Tsukiyama, Detective Shinji has requested to see you." John sighs. " no shit." He felt his hands being handcuffed together behind his back. He felt the guard pushing him along outside of the prison. He was pushed into the car and taken down to the station. He was unloaded and put in the intergration room. " Shinji will be with you in a minute." Scoffed the guard. " Whatever." He watches as the door closes. Shinji walks in after a moment. He puts the folder down in front of him.

" Look I'm going to make myself clear." Murmured Shinji calmly. " I don't want to make anyone's life a living hell. If you work with me I will honestly work with you." John eyes him. " How can I trust you hm?" he asked. " Should I trust you cause you're a cop?" he growls. Shinji looks at him. " Cause I can get you a year with parole without the death penalty." John smiles. " Alright I give what do you want to know?" he asked. Shinji opens up the folder showing him three images. " Tell me what is wrong with these pictures?" he questions. John looks at them. He sighs taking a closer look. Shinji waits patiently knowing that this could take time. John sighs leaning back. " I can tell you what's wrong with these pictures. These are pictures of different laboratories." Shinji takes out his notepad to take notes. " Okay once you tell me more information on this I'm going to need to know how this all links to Taya."


	4. Chapter 4

John leans back in his chair. " You see I'm apart of one of the biggest gangs in Chuggington. We only just started our operation like months ago." Shinji was taking notes while John spoke. " Go on." Promoted Shinji. John smiles. " We deal with all the violence and stuff. Some of which I can't tell ya about simply because I don't know." Shinji nods and keeps taking notes. " Those were of the recent explosion that happened in my household." Shinji stops writing and leans in on him. " Are you aware that you involved your sixteen year old daughter in this kinda mess?" he questioned. John sighs and nods. " Yes." Shinji glares at him. " You realize you almost killed an innocent child!" John chuckles and shakes his head. " Oye don't make me laugh any harder than I am now!" Shinji's gaze gets darker. " What do you mean?"

John smiles putting both of his feet down and putting his chained arms on the table. " That girl is not as innocent and helpless as you claim her to be." Shinji leans in closer on him. " I don't believe you one bit John." John laughs. " Course not cause I'm a criminal am I not?" He smiles. " Til you what. Why don't you get that Mitchell fella in here with ya hm? He might want to hear this as well." Shinji gets up. He walks out tucking his notebook back under his jacket. He turns to the guard. " Make sure that asshole doesn't go anywhere." He growls. The guard nods looking at John through the window. John was leaned back against the chair smiling. The guard shook his head at him.

Mitch was in his office putting stuff into the computer. He hears his door open. " Oh your back? Well rookie what did ya find?" he asked. " Mitch, John wants to speak with you as well." Murmured Shinji darkly. Mitch nods getting up. He put his gun back on his belt in case things got out of hand. He walks with Shinji back to the maximum security block at the other end of the building. John stirs when he hears his door opens. John smiles. " Well well Detective Mitchell it's been a long time hasn't it?" he sneers. Mitchell's eyes narrow. " Quit your bullshit John and tell us what the hell you have to say anyway." He growls lightly. John sighs and shrugs his shoulders. " Of course." He grins. Mitch and Shinji both sit down glaring at John. John sighs. " That Taya female isn't as innocent as you both think she is. In fact I know more about her than you two will ever in your lives."

Mitch glares at him but continues listening. " See she's helped me gain well special members to our organization. She has a long rep sheet of murdering people as well. She tortures our victums for us in exchange for us to take care of her." Mitch growls. " Bull-fucking-shit." John laughs. " It's true! I was the one that brainwashed her and taught her to do all that. She won't remember her old ways anyway. She lost her memory but boy I tell ya she was one of the best slaves we have ever had." Mitchell stands up. " Bullshit! Taya would never!" he growls. John looks Mitch calmly keeping his gaze with him. " Look harder Detective why do you think she has all those scars? She's even done darker things for us." Mitch flips the table over walking up to John picking him up by the scuff of his shirt collar. Shinji runs grabbing Mitch. " Say that about her again you bastard I dare you!" he hisses. John just laughs and spits on his face. Mitch hisses slamming John's back into a wall. " Mitch!" Yells Shinji. Mitch drops John down. He gives John a solid kick to the stomach. He storms out of the room.

Shinji kneels down next to John. " I'm taking back my word. Enjoy the rest of your life in hell." He grins. John spits. " Bastard!" he hisses. Shinji walks out of the room after Mitch. He turns to the guard. " Clean him up then send him back to that dreaded place he belongs." He orders. Mitch walks back to his office sitting down at his desk. Rufus senses something is wrong and trots over to him. Rufus woofs softly at him. He noses his hand gently. Mitch smiles. " Yeah I'm fine don't worry bud." He grins. Rufus whines tilting his head to the side. Mitch smiles and then turns when Shinji walks in. " Hey you okay?" he asked. Mitchell nods. " Yeah I'll manage for now." He murmurs. Shinji pulls out his notes and hands it to him. " Here this is what I found out from that fool." Mitch nods reading over them. He then goes to his computer and puts the data in. " You mind giving me a minute?" he asked. Shinji nods. " Of course." He steps out closing the door behind him. Mitch then reaches into his pocket and dials Taya's number.

Taya was at the hotel room by herself in the US. She heard her cellphone going off. She answers it. " Hello?" she asked. " Hey kiddo it's me, Mitchell." Taya smiles. " Hi Mitch what's up?" she asked. " Look sweety I need to come talk to ya if ya don't mind. Are you at the house right now?" Taya looks down gulping. " Mitch, I'm not going to be home for awhile." Mitch sensed something was up. " Kiddo where the hell are you? I'm coming for you." Taya sighs. " The US, well New York to be exact." Mitch nods. " Look kiddo don't move no where til I come see ya kay? You think you could do that?" Taya gulps. " I don't know." " Honey this isn't a maybe it's a you have to." He hangs up. Taya sighs sitting down on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Tyne came back in with their dinner. " mom." Murmurs Taya. Tyne sets the back of food down on the table. " What's up baby?" she asks. " Officer Mitch called and well he wants us to stay put. He says that it's important." Tyne sighs. " Alright but if he takes too long we're leaving and continuing on our way." Taya nods laying back on the bed. " We don't have long to go." Tyne smiles sitting down next to her. " I know I'm just missing everyone back home already." Tyne takes her hand. " I know you are. I am too." She sighs softly. " I hope your dad finds Tyler." Taya cuddles into her mom gently.

Mitch takes his keys getting up. " Come on Rufus." He murmurs. Rufus barks getting to his feet. Shinji comes back in. " Where are you off too?" he asked. " To find Taya." He grabs his coat. " Mind if I tag along?" he asked. Mitch chuckles. " Alright but we have to go see someone on our way out tonight." Shinji nods.

Zack left Samantha to sleep. He smiled softly to himself getting into his truck. He turned the keys in the ignition gently. He suddenly feels Karia's aura around him. _Where ya goin Cowboy? _Teased a voice. " Down wonder ma'am." He replies. He looks in the rearview mirror seeing the black haired beauty that was Karia sitting in the back seat. Karia leaned backwards on her hands. She waves one of her hands. _Would that be down south my good sir?_ She asks. Zack smiles locking into her familiar blue eyes. " Aye but I'd best get this pony show on the road." Karia smiles. _Mind if I tag along?_ Zack nods. " Alright best hold tightly now ma'am." Zack starts his truck up again. Zack could feel Karia put her arms around him. He smiles. " You mind I'm trying to drive?" He hears her laugh. " Of course love." He smiles feeling her let go of him.

He drove home cutting the engine. Karia put her arms around his waist. " Samantha is going to be there for a week." He whispers. She purrs. _Looks like me and you will be able to spend some time._ Zack purrs softly. He touches her cold hands gently. She vanishes. _I'll see you later love._ He gets out unlocking the door. He finds Julie sitting out in the living room listening to music on her laptop. He smiles carefully walking past her. He goes back into the room him and Samantha shared. He lays down on it looking up at the roof. He sighs softly. Karia appears. She snuggles up to him. _Rest now love. Your thinking too much again. _She chuckles. Zack nods laughing quietly. He falls asleep.

Mitch and Shinji soon arrive at the pier. They both get out of Mitch's car. " He'll be here soon." Murmured Mitch. Shinji nods leaning on Mitch's car gently. It was about a few minutes but a black BMW pulled up. A scruffy looking figure came out of it. " Oye Clyde nice ta see ya!" greeted Mitch. Clyde turns around. " well well look at what the dog drug in." he teases. " So I heard you had a job for me?" he asked. Mitch nods handing him two folders. " One is about the current case and the other is about a well very special case." Clyde raises an eyebrow. " Alright I'm listening." Mitch goes over both with him. " Damn I have my word cut out for me." Mitch nods. " Oh and one more thing, I'm going out for awhile. Taya something is wrong and I have to help her." Clyde nods in understanding. " Alright cool see ya both in two days I guess." He goes back to his car pulling away. Shinji sighs. " Suppose better tell the wife what's going on." Mitch clasps his shoulder. " Nah stay here. Clyde will be back in two days in the mean time you can have fun torturing John." Shinji chuckles at him.

Mitch goes into his car followed by Shinji. Mitch drops off Shinji at his hotel before taking off. Mitch goes home finding Lisa up cooking dinner. Another Pitbull which was Grey and Black looked at him. " Hello Maya." He greets. Maya barks at him before going back to sleep again. Lisa pokes her head around the corner. " hey honey." She smiles. Mitch grabs her by the waist and hugs her. Lisa purrs nuzzling under his chin. " Ya hungry?" she asked. Mitch smiles. " Yep but I have to tell ya something first." Lisa nods. " Sit my dear." Lisa sets his dinner down and sits on the other side with hers. " I'm going to be leaving. Taya she's in danger. I called her this afternoon and something seems to be off." Lisa nods. " So your going by yourself to go and get her?" she asked. Mitch nods. Lisa smiles. " Well I'm going to." Mitch smiles. " I'm not going to argue with you."

They finish dinner and decide to pack their things. " Rufus is waiting out in the car. He's the only one with a police vest." Murmurs Mitch. Lisa nods. " I'll get the neighbor to watch Maya then." Mitch goes out to his car putting his bag in the back. Lisa locks up the house behind them sticking the spare key under the mat. She joins him in the car. Rufus woofs a greeting at her wagging his tail. Lisa smiles turning around stroking his nose gently.

Tyler wakes up from his black out slowly. He groans feeling his head pound softly. He looks around finding himself locked in a cage surrounded by other cages as well. There was a black and white haired boy sitting across the way watching him. " Oh so your finally awake?" he purrs. Tyler groans again leaning upwards.


	6. Chapter 6

Tyler looks at him. " Do I know you?" he croaked. The boy shakes his head. " No you don't. We were captured just like you were." He replies. " My name is Karlo. That kid over there is Seth and the female next to him is Mariah." Tyler nods. " I'm Tyler." Karlo smiles. " We are what is known as the ghost children. We are people taken from our homes because of what we are." Tyler tilts his head to the side. Karlo chuckles. " Get some rest we'll talk again later."

Zack woke up about an hour later to some one cooking. He walks out into the living room to hear Julie humming softly to herself. " Glad you could wake up finally." She teases. Zack chuckles and sits at the table. Julie finishes putting the pasta onto separate plates. She puts hers down in front of him and sits down next to him. They each eat silently until Zack hears his phone buzz. He excuses himself from the table to answer it. " Hello?" he whispers softly. He hears a dark voice laughing at him. " Hello Mr. Hitsugia got a moment or so to chat?" he asked. Zack growls. " What is it you want?" he asked. " Oh just wanted to check on you after the sad misfortune of your wife." Zack growls. " Tell ya what why don't you come chat with me at the pier hm?"

Zack looks at Julie. " I'll be there later." He whispers. Him and Julie finish eating then Julie decides to go to bed. Zack goes into his room going through his closet. He finds what he is looking for. He takes his silver axe and puts it on his back. He walks out his truck getting in. He heads to the pier. He gets there seeing a dark figure standing there. Zack gets out walking slowly. The figure was wearing a mask that had white fur sticking out of the back. He turns around seeing Zack walking up to him. " Well, well, well look who decided to show up?" he sneered. Zack growls. " Shut up! Tell me what you want!" The figure crosses his arms. " It's been awhile since we really spoke hasn't it?" Zack narrows his gaze. " Now Zack I know your upset but you know why I had to do what I had to do..right?" he asked. Zack shakes his head. " If I remember right you killed my family."

Zack shakes his head. " No! That's not true!" The figure nods. " It is Zack. You don't remember that night at all do you?" He laughs. " NO WONDER WHY YOUR BLIND TO REASON!" He grins under his mask. " Why don't I shed some light on this little situation shall we?"

_-The figure's flashback-_

_It was a rainy night in Chuggington. Kentay had just put his kids to bed. He went to his bedroom to see his wife laying there sleeping. He smiles climbing in with her. He hugs her from behind. They were all peacefully sleeping til Kentay hears a faint " Thump" outside. Kentay walks out seeing a shadow circling around the house. Kentay pulls out his sword and runs after him. He hears crashing in the kids room. He hears them screaming. " No!" he cries. He finds them dead. He eyes the shadows closer to find someone standing there with an axe. " YOU BASTARD!" The shadow smiles. Another body laid in the middle of the floor. Kentay gasps. " No!"_

Zack shakes his head. " It's not true." Kentay laughs. " It is! Stop trying to hide it Zack!" He grins. " But that's not what I wanted to ask. I want to see if you would come work for us again?" Zack shakes his head. " No! I'm trying not to get pulled into that life again!" Kentay sighs. " Fine but don't expect any peace for anyone you love." He smiles under his mask. " I'll make sure they pay for your mistakes." He vanishes. Zack goes back to his truck laying his head against the wheel. Karia appears. " Zack you need to get to Julie right now!" she murmurs. Zack wakes out of his daze. He hits the gas rushing back to his house.

He hears a familiar scream. He rushes in finding his daughter being dragged out of her room. He growls slamming into the figure. " Not today Mother Fucker!" he yells. He yanks Julie free. He grabs his axe slamming it into the figure's back. The figure goes still laying there dead on the ground. He pulls Julie close. " Zack who was that?" she asked. Zack kisses the top of her head. " I don't know but go out to the truck and wait there for me!" he orders. Julie nods running out to Zack's truck. Zack stands over the figure turning him over. He had a celtic symbol on his jacket. " Shit!" he hissed. He runs out to his truck pulling away from their house. " We need to see your mom." He murmurs.

Samantha woke up when she heard her husband and daughter come in. " Zack what's wrong?" she asks. " We are in danger." He murmurs. " Someone tried to take Julie." He whispers. Samantha gasps. Shinji walks in. " What's going on guys?" he questions. Zack turns around. " Shinji I need your help. We are in danger. I would take Julie to Fletch and Tyne's if they were here but they aren't. We need somewhere to stay for now." He nods. " I rented a house for the week I don't see why not." Zack nods. Samantha looks at Zack. " What are we in danger from?" she questions. Zack gulps looking down. " My past has come back to haunt me." He murmurs. " I honestly thought it was over until an hour ago. Karia told me Julie was in danger and I rushed in to save her."


	7. Chapter 7

Shinji hands Zack the keys to his house. " Go and rest. We'll talk again tomorrow." He murmurs. Zack nods. Julie hugs her dad and mom one last time before following Zack out the door. Zack takes Julie to Shinj's house. They end up sharing a room for the night.

Tyler wakes up again to find Karlo staring at him. " unnn where are we?" he asked. " It's feeding time now. I'm not sure where we are map wise." Replied Karlo. Tyler nods getting up all the way. They both heard the door open. " Feeding time brats." Growled a voice. He set a tray of food down in front of them. Tyler takes his eating it. The food was bitter but his family always taught him that something was better than nothing. He finishes and looks back at Karlo. " I sense you have lots of questions. Well I can answer those questions." Tyler nods. " First of all we are the ghost kids as I said before. We are children gathered from broken tribes and sold into slavery. We are the last shipment going to a far away island. But we have a plan of escape."

Tyler nods listening to him. " I heard that there's spies on here. They can help us escape." He murmurs. Tyler smiles. " Good I don't want to stay in this cage." Karlo laughs. " Niether do I? Shall we sing a sea shanty then?" he asked. Tyler tilts his head to the side. Karlo chuckles. " I suppose that you have never head of that huh?" he asked. " It's okay I can teach ya one that I know." Karlo straightens up.

**Hey boys!**

**As I came in by Derby,**

**T'was on a markey day**

**I met the finest ram, sirs, that ever was fed upon hay.**

Seth and Mariah looked at Karlo before joining in.

**That's a lie**

**That's a lie**

**That's a lie**

**A lie, a lie, a lie!**

Tyler smiles listening in on their song. Karlo leans in through the bars of his cage taking Mariah's and Seth's hands.

**This ram and I got drunk, sir, as drunk as drunk could be, and when we sobered up, sir, were far away out to seas**

**That's a lie**

**That's a lie**

**That's a lie, lie, lie, lie!**

Guards that were standing outside of the ghost kids' jail block, looked at each other. " Shall we shut the singing coyotes up?" he asked. " Nah they need something to do. Poor lads. I don't like keepin em locked up down there. I hate my job sometimes." His comrade nods. " I'll head to the mess then and see if I can't find em sometin sweet." He leaves his friend by the door. The guard sighs. " Just wait until the night then you can get them out."

The kids finished their song. " So this is what you do to pass the time?" he asked. Karlo nods. " Yeah sometimes having to listen to the silence around here gets boring. Napping is great if you were actually tired." They all heard the door open again. " Hey chiddens." He called. Karlo smiles. " well well well Ol' macky is that you?" he asked. Macky smiles. " Aye lad it's me. I'd figured you guys will like this." He sets a tray full of treats out in the middle of them. Tyler looks at it smiling. He sees the gate to his cage open.

Tyler crawls to the tray sitting up. He takes a brownie and begins eating it. " We will come free you guys tonight. Another boat is heading for us tonight. They'll distract this one. You'll guys escape then." Karlo nods. " Okay thank you." Macky nods leaving them to eat. Tyler could feel his heart burst. He was finally going to be able to be with his family.

Mitch and Lisa finally landed in New York. They found Taya's hotel knocking on the door. Tyne answered it. " Oh it's you two." She smiles. " Come in." Mitch walks in. " Thanks Tyne." Taya sits up looking at them. " What's going on Mitch?" she asked. Mitch sighs sitting down. " Kid I need you to tell me the honest truth." He takes her hand. " Did you torture and kill people?" he asked. Taya looks at him confused. " wha? What do you mean? Who told you that?" she asked. Mitch sighs explaining to her everything that happens. Taya looks down. " I can't remember any of that." She replies. Mitch nods. " I figured as much."

He turns to Tyne. " I hope you don't mind, I'm going to be accompling you on your trip." He murmurs. Tyne nods. " Well I can't argue with someone who is sporting a badge." Mitch chuckles. " And a gun." He adds. He gets up. " Right well Lisa let's get a room eh?" Lisa nods waving goodbye to the both of them. Mitch goes out to the car to get Rufus. He puts Rufus's vest onto him. He clipped on his leash walking back to the hotel.

The receptionist looks at Rufus then at Mitch. She hands them their room key. Mitch and Lisa go to their hotel room with Rufus. He lets Rufus choose a part of the room to be in. Rufus goes over to the table laying down under it. Mitch sets up his laptop going over some things on it. Lisa orders in dinner. She sits down on the bed watching TV. She sighs to herself. " Mitch." She whispers. Mitch looks up from his laptop. " Hm?" he asked. " Are we going to have kids of our own one day?" he smiles getting up and sitting in her lap. " Yes of course." He kisses under her chin gently. She smiles hugging him gently. " Then I can retire and we can live on our own somewhere else." He whispers. Lisa smiles kissing him.


	8. Chapter 8

John was sitting in his jail cell looking down at his feet. " That damn officer tricked me." He hissed. He hears his door buzz and a set of footsteps walk in. " Your in luck your friend is back." John scoffs. " I don't want to talk to that bastard." The guard rolls his eyes. " Come on up you get." He tugs on John's arms walking her back to the interrogation room. Shinji was sitting inside of the room waiting for him. John was sat down in front of him. Shinji had another file on the table. " Oh boy what promise have you thought of now?" he asked. Shinji glares at him. " I'm not going to ask about the girl but I am going to ask about something that happened as of recent."

Shinji slides the folder up to him. He opens it. " Mr. Tsukiyama are you aware of the fact that your past wife has been murdered?" John shakes his head. " No I haven't spoken to her since the last time she ran off." Shinji takes out the photos showing her badly beatened. She had been burned too. " Mr. Tsukiyama do you realize that she had another child before she died?" he asked. Shinji shakes his head. " No she didn't seem pregnant when she left." Shinji glares at him more. " Well her son seems to be doing okay. He is in foster care with a different family. But that doesn't mean you'll have custody of him." John growls. " So your taking my family from me?" he hisses. Shinji nods. " Since your facing a life sentence and or death penalty, there's no point in ever seeing them again."

John stands up getting even more pissed off. " You bastards!" Shinji stands up as well. " You will learn your lesson even at the cost of your own family!" he says with an even tone. " You watch yourself before you get hurt cop!" Threatens John. Shinji smiles. " Oh yeah how should I watch out hm?" he asked. " Your family they'll be taken from ya!" John spits on his boot. Shinji narrows his eyes. " Over my dead fucking body."

Shinji rangs from a guard to come and get John. He was dragged out kicking and screaming. Shinji sits there trying to regain his thoughts. He sighs getting up heading back to Mitch's office. He sits down looking at the file. He looks into the computer finding out the son's address. He writes it down clocking out for at least for now. He goes out to his car putting the coordinates into the GPS in his car. He pulls away. He gets to the projects part of the town pulling to a stop right outside of an apartment complex. He make sure he had his gun at the ready. He walks up to the door knocking on it. He hears it opening seeing a white haired male with dark blue eyes looking at him. Shinji flashes his badge. " Can I come in?" The male opens the door going into his living room.

Shinji walks into the living room sitting down. The male looks at him. " So your back again eh?" he asks. Shinji nods. " Yeah I hope I'm not intruding." Shihzuka waves his hand. " No it's fine honestly." He draws his chair close. " I take it father wasn't happy about the whole thing hm?" he asked. Shinji shakes his head. " No he didn't take it at all." He sighs. Shihzuka smiles. " Has there been any word about my sister yet?" he asked. Shinji shakes his head. " No I'm still waiting on word from Mitch. Shihzuka nods in understanding. " Alright I just wish her well I promised mother I'd take care of her." Shinji and him talk until Shinji decided to go back to the station.

Shihzuka was home alone waiting on his foster family to come home. He looks at a photo of his sister that his mother had given him. " Don't worry dear sister I will come for you soon enough." He vowed. He sat down on his bed. He smiles to himself.

Bastian went to the Kurosaki household. He found the house empty. He growled to himself. " shit that brat isn't here!" he growls. He leaves the house going off down the road. He feels an aura not too far off from the road. He runs chasing after it. Fletch was running along the rooftops for excersise to keep his skills in check. He feels Bastian behind him. He turns around to face him. " Well…Well..Well look at what we have here." He sneered leaning in on him. Fletch growls. " Look I don't have time to be facing you." Bastian crosses his arms. " Well is that so? Why can't we just have a one on one rival? Just like old times." He sneers at him taunting him. Fletch turns running off at a high speed away from him. Bastian growls chasing after him. Fletch keeps running dodging Bastian's attacks. Fletch jumps across the rooftop that was too wide for Bastian to jump. Bastian pauses growling at Fletch. " You can't keep running from me forever Fletcher!" he vows. " I will find you!" he hisses. Fletch ignores him. All he cared about was getting to the docks. He knew Tyler was going to be there waiting for him.

He gets there finding Aaron waiting there as well. " They said the boat should be here soon." He murmurs. Fletch nods sitting down looking out onto the waves. An hour passes and he hears a faint sound of a motor boat. He stands up seeing the blur get closer and closer to them. He smiles feeling his heart race. The boat stops near the dock. He runs over to it. He sees a guard with a familiar, shaggy black haired boy. The boy looks up at him. " Daddy!" he runs into his arms. Fletch hugs him close kissing the top of his head gently.


	9. Chapter 9

Tyler holds his dad gently. Fletch hugs him tighter nuzzling his face gently. " Where are mum and sis?" asked Tyler. Fletch gulps. " I don't know baby boy." Tyler whimpers. " We are going to look for them…right?" he asked. Fletch nods. " Of course maybe Zack has a clue as to where they went to." He puts Tyler back down on his feet. He thanked the spy for bringing him safetly. Fletch takes his son's hand gently in his. Tyler walks alongside of his dad. Fletch puts him onto his back running. He runs along the rooftops with Tyler squealing with glee. Fletch smiles soaring from rooftop to rooftop. Tyler holds on tight. Fletch finally jumps down allowing his son time to get off. Tyler smiled getting on the back of his dad's bike. Fletch revvs the engine taking off down the street.

He sees Zack's truck parked in the driveway of Shinji's house. He pulls over getting off. He knocks on the door. Zack answers. " Hi Fletch." He greeted softly. " Zack, is Tyne with you?" he asked. Zack shakes his head. " No but you best get inside. It's not safe for me to say it out loud." He backs up opening the door. Fletch walks in with Tyler. " I see you found Tyler." He mused. Fletch chuckles. " More like he found me." Zack nods. " That's good then." Fletch sits down holding Tyler in his lap. " I sent Tyne and Taya to Canada where at least they'll be safe." He murmurs. Fletch gulps. " I'd better bring her back then." Zack nods. "But first get some rest. You'll need it. It will be a long flight." Fletch and Tyler decide to rest in the guest bedroom. Tyler cuddles up to his dad. " Are you going to leave me?" he asked. Fletch nods. " I'm sorry kiddo. Hey chin up I'll be home before you know." He comforts. Tyler nods cuddling into him. Fletch holds him close going to sleep.

Shihzuka got done eating pulling away from his table sighing. He pulls out his journal writing in it.

_Entry Thirty Three_

_Well I found out more about my sister. Her and her foster mom left Chuggington weeks ago. Their heading up to Canada. There are people after them. I'm suppose to meet up with Shinji to meet up with someone by the name of Zack who can give me more information. I just want to see my sister so bad I can taste it. It's been a long while since her and I were separated. I hope she's okay but there's no doubt in my mind she won't remember me._

He puts his journal back down getting up from the table. He put his gloves on that had the knuckles lined with metal. He put his goggles on over his head and put his sunglasses on over his eyes. He grabbed his gun walking out the door of his house. He got onto his ATV pulling away from the house. He met up with a black haired male. He had a bandana on his head. " Yo Zuka what took you so long?" Shihzuka sighs. " Things Raul things." He replies. " I heard some punks intruded on our land again." Shihzuka sighs again. " Can't you get our men to take care of it?" he asked. Raul nods. " Course boss. Let me guess, You found out about your sister hm?" he asked. Shihzuka nods. " Yeah I did. Her and her foster mom left weeks ago. I'm suppose to met up with someone of her family to get more information."

Raul nods. " Alright well why don't you go home then?" He suggests. Shihzuka gets on his ATV and heads home. He sleeps until the sun comes up the next morning.

He was getting ready for his meeting. He put on his normal clothes, readjusting the googles on top of his head. He sighed to himself grabbing the keys to his ATV and walking outside. He got on his ATV and pulls away. It was about a four hour drive from The Projects to the other side of town. He looked around him finding everything clean and strange to him. It was very different. He finally makes to his destination. He sighs getting off of his ATV. He walks up to the door knocking on it. Shinji answers it. " Oh it's you come in." he murmurs. Shihzuka walks in. Shinji takes Shihzuka into the living room. He walks over to an older gentlemen. " This here is Zack. He's the guy you would want to talk to." Shinji looks at Zack. " Zack, this is Shihzuka, Taya's brother." Zack nods at him.

Shihzuka walks over to a chair and sits down in it. " Now I was told that you knew my sister. I need some information on her." Zack nods. " Just on one condition." He leans in on Shihzuka. " That you don't hurt her." Shihzuka shakes his head. " I have no intentions on hurting. I just want to see her is all." Fletch walks out into the living room with whatever he had left of his stuff in his duffle bag. He sensed an aura he didn't recognize. He saw a white haired male with blue eye sitting there talking to Zack. He growled pulling out his crossbow. " Who's this!" he growls. The male and Zack both looked at him. " Relax Fletch, this is Shihzuka, Taya's brother." He didn't lower his crossbow. Zack sighs getting up. He walks over to Fletch lowering the crossbow. " It's alright Fletch." He murmurs. " He won't do anything not without me getting involved." Fletch nods relaxing. " Hey Shihzuka, why don't you go with Fletch? He's heading to Canada where your sister is located." Shihzuka's eyes lit up. " Course I can go back to my house and get my stuff." He gets up leaving. He takes off on his ATV.


	10. Chapter 10

Shihzuka came back an hour later with his bag. " I'm ready let's go." Fletch nods. He hugged Tyler gently. " Be good for your Uncle Zack okay?" Tyler nods. " Okay Daddy come back soon." Fletch smiles and nods. " I will." He bids them both farewell as they left. Shihzuka gets onto his ATV waiting for Fletch to move. Fletch pulls out of the driveway taking off down the street. Shihzuka follows after him.

Zack sighs getting to his feet. Tyler looks up at him. " I'm going to head out and see Samantha." Tyler nods. " Okay Uncle Zack." Zack smiled. " Stay here with Julie, she'll take care of you." Zack walks into Julie's room. " Julie?" he asked. He opens the door to find her sleeping still. He smiles. Tyler pokes his head around the corner. " She's sleeping right now but if she wakes tell her I went to see her mum." Tyler nods going into Julie's room and sitting by her. Zack closed the door leaving the two alone. He grabs his keys walking out to his truck. He sees his side window had been smashed. He runs to it to see if anything had been stolen. He finds a rock with a note attached:

_We have your wife. Come to the pier right now. Or else the girl gets it._

It was signed by an unknown predator. He growls going to the bed of his truck pulling out his tool box. He found an axe in it. It had a brown handle with a silver hachet blade in the front. He sighs taking it out closing the box. He put it on his belt before climbing into the driver's side of his truck. He takes off down the street. He picks up the pace knowing he had to get to Samantha fast.

He gets there finding a figure holding his wife. She was struggling painfully. " Zack!" she shouted. Zack growls. " Let her go." He snaps. The figure smiles pulling out a gun pointing it to her head. " Come any closer and I'll shoot her right here and right now." He sneers. Zack growls wielding his axe. " What do you want from me?" he asked. " Simple you come back and work for me." Zack growls again. " What if I refuse?" he asked. " Then I kill the girl." Samantha struggles. She leaned her head back smacking her attacker in the nose. He howls dropping her. Samantha does a low kick knocking his feet out from under her. " Take that asshole!" she snaps. She walks over to Zack kissing him. " Take care of him honey." She smiles. He purrs walking over to the guy. He takes out his axe slamming it into the guys back breaking his spine. " Tell your boss that Zack the killer will be watching closely." He pulls his axe out walking off.

He takes Samantha's hand gently. " Wait we have to get Sacha!" gasps Samantha. He nods. " Let's go to the hospital then off to home." He helps her get into the truck. He pulls away from the place heading to the hospital. He made Samantha wait while he got the baby. He then returns afterwards. He hands her Sacha. " Let's go home." Samantha nods looking down at Sacha. Sacha was sleeping in her arms. She smiles purring. Zack took them home. Julie was the first to greet them at the door. " Zack! Mom!" she shouted. Samantha motioned for her to be quiet.

Samantha took Sacha to the baby room Zack had set up for them. She lays her down in the crib. " There." She purrs. Julie hugs her mom gently. " She's so cute." Whispers Julie. Samantha chuckles. " Yeah she is." She turns to Julie. Julie looks down at her feet. " Can I ask you something?" she asked. Samantha nods. " Course." Julie sits down on the bed in the corner. Samantha sits down by her. " I'm falling for a guy." She whispers. Samantha purrs. " But I don't know how to tell him." Samantha takes Julie's hand gently. " He makes my heart flutter everytime." Samantha smiles gently. " Julie just walk up to him. Wait until there is no one watching and do so." Julie smiles. " Okay. If you say so." She hugs her mom.

Julie leaves after an hour. She sighs to herself. She had told Dai in a note to meet her at the park. She sits down on the bench remembering what her mom told her. She sighs waiting on him. She turns her head to see a blue and black haired boy walking up to her. " You Julie?" he asked in a light Japanese accent. Julie nods getting up. " Yeah..yeah I am." He smiles. " No need to sound nervious." He comforted. He sits down motioning for her to sit down as well. Julie sits by him feeling her heart race. For awhile they just sit there. " D-D-Dai? Can I tell you something?" she asked. Dai nods. " Of course." Julie sighs looking down. She then looks up at him. " Dai, I have feelings for you. I always have ever since you first came here to Chuggington." She looks away really quickly. Dai smiles kindly. " Is that why you have been avoiding me?" he asked. Julie nods. Dai touches her shoulder gently. " That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. You wanna know something?" he asked. Julie turns around. " I love you too." Dai leans in and kisses her.

Julie was trying to process what was happening. She slowly leans inward on him. They pull away panting. Julie felt very light headed. Dai gets up. " Come on let's get you home." They walk hand in hand to Julie's house. Julie hears female voices behind her causing her to freeze. " Well..well..well if it isn't the freak?" they sneered.


	11. Chapter 11

Julie kept walking with Dai. Dai pauses. " Oh great their here." He huffed. He turns around seeing Monica and her friend Aggie standing behind them. " What do you want?" he asked. Monica pointed at Julie. " We want to talk to her." Dai put Julie behind him. " Not when you sound like that." He growled. He took her hand gently. Julie blushed softly ducking behind him. " What are you going to do about it?" she challenged. Dai growls taking his .45 off of his belt. " I'll shoot you if you come any closer to her." Monica huffs. " Fine let's go." They back off. Dai turns to Julie putting the gun back on his belt. Julie looks at him. " T-Thank you." She whispers. Dai smiles. " No Problem."

Zack was still up. He heard a knock on the door. He answers it. " Excuse me is this Julie's house?" asked Dai. Zack nods. He smiles when he sees Julie walk into the house. He looks at Dai. " I'm her friend. Me and her was just hanging out. I had to make sure she was returned home safetly." Zack nods. " Thank you." Dai turns to Julie. " See ya around." He purrs. Julie blushes watching as he left. Zack hugs her gently.

Tyne and Taya along with Mitch and Lisa finally touched down in Canada. There was snow everywhere. Taya slipped but Tyne grabbed her hand. " Careful dear heart." She lifted Taya into her arms. " Come now love." Taya nods smiling softly. She leans into her mother's arms. She shivers. " I wasn't counting on it being cold." She shivered. Tyne smiled wrapping her up. She gets to their rental car putting her up front with her. She climbs in driver's seat starting it up. Mitch and Lisa get in the back. She waits until they were ready before pulling away.

Tyne followed the GPS to a forest region. Taya looked out the window to see the dark green pine trees towering over their car. She sees shadows walking in the woods. She could see the antlers of the great animals. She smiles leaning back. The road winds up a hill. The driveway lights turned on the minute their car pulled into there. There was a log cabin just ahead of them. It had a one car garage. The garage door automatically opened allowing Tyne to park inside. She smiles cutting the engine. _I owe you one Zack. _Thought Tyne. Mitch and Lisa both got out as well as Taya. " Come on let's see the inside." Said Tyne excitedly. She opened in the interior garage door. It opened up to a large dining room. The roof was arched high above them.

Tyne takes Taya's hand. They walk into the living room. The roof above them was arched even higher. It had a chandler hanging down from the roof. The carpet had a bear skin rug going across it. To the left of them was a fire place. To the right, an entertainment center with a TV hanging on the wall right above. Tyne sits down on one of the comfy chairs. She smiles. Taya sits in her lap. " I take it you really like it here?" asked Taya. Tyne nods. She holds Taya close in her lap. Lisa goes to the kitchen. " Hm well one of us will have to go shopping." Tyne gets up. " I'll go while you guys unpack."

Tyne sits Taya down carefully on the chair. " I'll be back." She kisses the top of Taya's head. Taya nods. Tyne grabs her keys walking back out into the garage. She pulled out of the garage. She leaves the driveway finally going back down the road. She finds a small supermarket on the edge of town. She gets out carefully walking across the ice. She walks inside taking a deep breathe. She grabs a cart and starts searching for the things she needs.

She spots a brown haired boy looking at some of the jams. He turns around. " Oh! Hiya there!" he greeted. She smiles warmly. " Hello." He eyes Tyne up and down. " Oi! I know you!" he cracks a grin. " Your Tyne! Fletcher was talking all about ya!" Tyne blushes and she turns away slowly. "Oh did he know?" she asked. The boy nods. " Yeah I feel bad I didn't introduce myself." He smiles. " Well if ya see Fletch tell him Hakubi said hi." Tyne nods. " I will." He hears his name being called. " Sorry I've got to go." He bows. " It was nice to meet the mistress herself." Tyne dips her head in respect. He runs off around the corner. She smiles to herself.

She manages to find what she needs before leaving. She returns to the house to find Taya playing in the front yard with Rufus. Rufus was having a hard time walking in the snow. Taya grabbed the stick tossing it. His brown body went flying after it. Taya smiles leaning against the tree. Rufus finds the stick running back to her. His brown coat was lightly dusted in snow. Tyne smiles going inside. She puts the stuff away. She goes to the window watching Taya and Rufus play. Taya and Rufus both come back after an hour. Taya's face was really red. Rufus was covered in snow. Tyne goes into the hallway closet finding elk skin blankets. She takes one off of the shelf and walks over to Taya. She wraps it around her. She hugs Taya gently.

She lifts Taya up carrying her over to the couch sitting closet to the fireplace. She starts the fire up. " There you should be warmed up in no time." Taya nods cuddling down into the couch. Rufus walks over and lays in front of the fireplace. Taya chuckles feeling her mom sit down next to her. Taya reaches taking her mother's hand. Tyne squeezes it gently.


	12. Chapter 12

Tyne ends up falling asleep with her. They were both cuddled down under the blanket. The fire soon goes out going to ash. Tyne wakes up a few hours later. She looks down at Taya and smiles. She lifts her up carrying her up to her room. She tucks her in under the thick wool blanket. She removes a strand of hair from her face. " Good night my little cub." She smiles. She kisses Taya's cheek before leaving. She goes down into the kitchen to find their dinners already made. She takes hers out of the fridge and sits down at the table. She eats her dinner. She looks up the stairs finding a light on.

She frowns pulling away from the table. She climbs up the stairs to the door where the light was coming out from under it. She opens it finding Mitch on his Laptop while Lisa was asleep. He looks up. " Can I help you?" he asked. Tyne backs out slowly. " Sorry I saw the light and panicked a little." Mitch smiles. " It's alright I'm just doing some work. Just because I'm away from the office doesn't mean I can't get work done." He chuckles. Tyne nods. " Right well I'll leave ya too it." She backs out all the way and closes the door. She goes back down the stairs and sits down on the steps. She leans against the guard rail sighing softly. _I really wish Fletch was here._

Andrew was sitting up in his bed reading a book. He heard a knock on the door. " Come in!" he called softly. Calley walks in. She puts her jacket hood down. " yew. The snow is heavy outside." She gasps. Andrew smiles. " Good Morning Calley. What can I help you with?" he asked. Calley sat on the edge of his bed. " Well I have a few hours before I need to be at work again. I'd figure I would come see you." He purrs. " That's sweet of you." She blushes. " Oh I brought you something." She reached into her bag pulling out a thermal flask. " I made some soup for you. I'd figure you would like something warm to eat for once." He smiles. " That's very kind of you." She sets the flask on his nightstand. He sighs. " Hey Calley have you seen Tyne? She hasn't appeared in a few days." Calley shakes her head. " No I went to check on them as well. The household was empty." That's when Andrew felt his blood go cold

He gets up grabbing his regular clothes. " Where are you going?" she asked. " To find my sister why else?" he questioned. He put on his alchemy uniform followed by his cloak with the Dragon in the middle of the sun. He rearmed his heat claws on the metal plate of his fist. He turns around his goggles were down over his eyes. " Oh okay." Whispers Calley. He smiles kissing her. " I'll be back." He runs out. Calley stands there stunned.

Andrew runs down the hallway at a quick rate. He finds the window opening it and jumping out. He did the leap of faith landing into a sand truck down below. He gets back up and runs off again.

Fletch was getting ready to leave his hotel room. He slept until almost night time. He put on his cloak leaving the hood down. He grabs his bag from the bed leaving the room. He found Shihzuka waiting for him downstairs. " I've already checked us out." Fletch nods. " Right well let's get going." Fletch and Shihzuka walk out to the jeep parked outside. " With any luck we can get across the border before the snow gets heavy." Murmurs Fletch climbing in on the driver's side. Shihzuka nods climbing in. Fletch starts the jeep up pulling away. They were in silence for about an hour before Fletch broke the silence. " So how she doesn't know about you?" he asked.

Shihzuka looks at Fletch. " We were separated. You see my mom and I were kicked out of the house when Taya barely turned one. Me and Mom we lived on our own far away from our dad. When my mom died she made me promise to find Taya and to take care of her." Fletch sighs. " Why do I have a feeling there's more to her story than I thought?" he asked. He eyes Shihzuka carefully. " So do you have a job son? Or at least an honest life?" Shihzuka sighs. " The only job I had I lost to gang violence. Then I became a leader of a gang but we never did any harm to people." Fletch nods. " If you harm my daughter, I will personally kill you." He growled. Shihzuka sighs. " I have no plans on hurting her. She's my sister. I doubt she remembers me. But my mom always told me to have patience."

They talked with each other the entire drive. Fletch could feel Tyne's aura get stronger. His heart races he knew Tyne was nearby. He followed her aura. Tyne was sitting on the steps still. She decided to go out for a walk. She put on her jacket going outside. The snow had picked up. She was buffeted by the blizzarding winds. She shivers but kept walking. She felt a familiar aura somewhere in the distance. Her heart flips in her chest. " No." she whispers. She runs feeling the wind blow her hood off. Snow blinded her vision. She shivers gently. She runs down the hill going over to a drift. She could feel the aura get stronger as it got closer and closer to her. She shakes feeling the cold under her.

Fletch could sense Tyne was nearby. He picked up the pace. He could sense her on the outside of the border city. He still had a long way to go before he reached her.


	13. Chapter 13

Tyne decided to head back to the house. She tugs her coat around her sighing. She gets in to find everyone still sleeping. She goes up to her room closing the door. She strips her coat off tossing on the back of the chair. She climbs in bed snuggling under the blankets. She sighs feeling the cold slowly fade from her limbs. Her eyes slowly fall close.

Fletch and Shihzuka finally made it to the small border town of Elkhead. They decide to get something to eat and refuel before heading back onto the snowy roads. The snow started to fall heavily now. Shihzuka was getting worried about the ice. " I think we'll be fine. I put snow chains on the wheels while you were out." murmurs Fletch as he started up the jeep. Shihzuka nods. " Alright well if ya say so." Fletch smiles looking back behind him. He backed the beast up slowly making a careful turn around the corner. He heard the back wheels skid a little bit on the ice puddle behind him. He teases the jeep onto it managing to make it out of there. They headed back up the road again.

Fletch turned on the windshield wipers to keep the snow from sticking to it. He sighs wondering how far he had left to go. Tyne's aura was so much more fainter now which fustrated him. They get to a rough spot on the hill. The jeep starts to stall and skid on the ice. " Come on damn you!" growled Fletch. He slammed his foot down angrily on the gas. " Come on!" The jeep moves a little bit. He keeps going at it giving up finally. He gets out and goes around to grab his bag. " Come we're walking." he growls. Shihzuka nods. " Alright if ya say so then." They walk the rest of the way on foot. Fletch tugs his coat around him. He puts his hood up sighing. He sensed Tyne was real close.

Tyne woke up again yawning. She felt something was off. She grabs her coat leaving the house again. She nearly falls over when the wind buffeted her. She shivers pulling her coat tighter around herself. She walks out of the driveway and down the street. A strange feeling washed over her. Her stomach had butterflies, Her heart was doing backflips against her rib cage. She gulps feeling her legs shake with every step she took. The feeling started to get even more stronger as she got closer and closer to the source.

Fletch shivered. He looks up from his feet eying the darkness carefully. He takes a step seeing a figure begin to gradually walk up to them. He pauses waiting on the figure to get closer to him. He could make out the femine outline on it. Tyne pauses putting her visor down over her eyes so she could see. She feels her heart start to beat faster. She saw a familiar shape standing there watching her. She smiles and takes off running. " Fletch!" she yells. Fletch hears the figure call his name and start running at him. Her voice sounded very familiar. " Tyne!?" he shouts back. He runs at her. He gets close enough to make out her every feature. He picks up the pace opening his arms. Tyne runs into them and the both fall backwards into the snow laughing and crying.

Fletch holds Tyne close kissing her neck. Tyne wraps her arms tightly around his body. They kiss each other before pulling away breathless. Shihzuka stayed where he was. He watched them smiling to himself softly. Fletch gets up lifting Tyne up into his arms. Tyne cuddles into him purring. " I'm not alone. There's someone here who wants to see Taya." Tyne looks up. She sees a white haired male standing a little ways from them. She nods leaning against him. They stayed like that until Tyne hopped out of his arms. She takes his hand leading him to the house.

She unlocks the door flicking on the hallway light. She motions for the both of them to be quiet. Fletch nods walking past her into the living room. He sits down. " Where's Taya?" asked Shihzuka. " She's asleep. You can see her once she wakes." Whispers Tyne. Shihzuka nods sitting down in the living room. Tyne takes Fletch up to her bedroom wanting his company. She closes the door behind them. She turns around to face him. She walks up to him kissing him harshly. Fletch sits down on the edge of the bed with her. She sits on his lap running her fingers through his hair. Fletch smiles kissing her again. He lays back with feeling her get on top of him. He runs his hands up each of her sides. She shivers gently.

Tyne sighs laying on him. " I haven't had you in awhile." He smiles. He rolls over on top of her.

Three days pass…

Tyne wakes up feeling sick. She had felt horrible since yesterday. She runs to the bathroom throwing up. She coughed gently moaning. Fletch woke up. He walked into the bathroom to find Tyne leaning against the tub. She groans painfully. Fletch kneels down next to her. " Do you want me to get a pregnancy test for you?" he asked. Tyne nods. " Please and make your travel brief." Fletch gets up running out of the house. It takes him an hour to get back from the pharmacy. He walks into the bathroom again to find Tyne still laying against the tub. Color had drained from her face. She had sweat running down her brow. Fletch gently put the test in her hand. Tyne hugs him before letting go.

Fletch waits outside in their bedroom. He sits there waiting. It seemed like hours had gone by. Fletch was starting to get really worried about Tyne. He hears the door open finally. He looks up from his knees to see Tyne standing there with a pale look on her face.


	14. Chapter 14

Tyne walked out of the bathroom with a pale look on her face. She had the test in her hand holding her stomach gently. Fletch looked up at her with concern in his eyes. He walks over to her. He looks at the test then grins softly. " I'm pregnant again." she whispers. He purrs nuzzling her. He holds her close to him. " That's great." She sighs. " I just wish every one was here with us." He lifts her chin up. " Then let's go home." He hugs her gently.

After a few hours, Tyne got everyone to get their stuff together. Tyne had rented a van trading in the car she had used. She waited for her family to get loaded up. Lisa put Rufus in the back on top of his dog bed. Rufus falls asleep on his white paws. Tyne looks at them from the rearview mirror. Fletch takes her hand. " Let's go home." Tyne nods starting the engine up.

Raul was walking down the street of the gang's sector. He had his hands in his pockets. He went into the store looking around it. He avoided eye contact with the other people in it. One of them walked up to him. Raul turns around. " You that Tsukiyama's bitch?" he asked. Raul glares at him. " No I'm his friend there's a difference." He grabs Raul by the throat. " Tell your boss his payment that he owes us is late." He lets Raul go. Raul drops to his feet. " You will get it in good time." The figure growls. " We better or else everyone you know will die." Him and the others stormed out of the corner store.

Bastian waited for his client to show up finally. He saw a cream haired women approach him. Her red eyes look at him. " You find her yet?" she asked. He shook his head. " No ma'am both households were empty of the little brat." She shakes her head. " We need to find her soon. My husband has plans for her." Bastian nods in understanding.

A soft knock came at Zack's door. Zack gets to his feet. He answers it. He saw Dai standing behind it. " Excuse me sir." He bows. " May I have Julie for today?" he asked kindly. Zack chuckles. " Course." He backs up. " Come on in." Dai nods. " Thank you." He follows Zack out into the living room. " Julie!" calls Zack. Julie walks out into the living room. " Yes dad?" she sees Dai standing there. He had a black tracer jacket on, a gray shirt, and a pair of dark blue pants on. His hair was slicked back nicely. His eyes had a loving glow in them. " Hi Dai." Julie felt her heart race again.

Zack leaned back in his chair. " I assume your taking her out right?" he asked. Dai nods. " Yeah but I will keep her safe." Zack nods. " Alright. Off ya lot go then." He smiles. Dai takes Julie's hand gently. He took her out to his car. He opened her door for her. Julie smiles getting in. Dai walks around to the driver's side. He gets in pulling away from her dad's house. Dai takes her to a small festival happening in the depot. It was the holiday festival. People filled the plaza walking around the different tents and stands. " I take it you have never experienced the Holiday Festival?" he asked. Julie shook her head. " No." He smiles parking his car and getting out. He took her hand gently. They walked and Julie got a huge wave of excitement hit her.

She could hear music playing in the air. " This one day of the month that we get to celebrate on such a huge scale." She nods looking around. She went over to a honey stick stand. Dai smiled and followed her. She looked at them. " Want one?" He asked. Julie nods. " Yeah they smelled good." He smiles paying for one of them. He hands it to her. It was a cube of Honey on a small wooden popsicle stick. She licked it. " Omg it's so sweet." Dai smiles. " You like it?" he asked. She nods. He takes her hand while she finished the stick. She tosses the popsicle stick away. She walks with him over to a stage where a live preformance was playing. He smiles bowing in front of her. " Care to dance?" he asked. Julie nods. " Alright." She takes her hand.

**You're in my arms, and all the world is calm**

**The music playing on for only two**

**So close together and when I'm with you**

**So close to feeling alive.**

Julie looked up at Dai. " This song, it was my mom's wedding song." He smiles. " Then this must have a lot of value to you then." He pulls her close as they danced.

**A life goes by, romantic dreams will stop**

**So I bid mine goodbye and never knew**

**So close was waiting, waiting her with you**

**And now forever I know, all that I wanted to hold you so close.**

Julie keeps her eyes on him. " Dai I have never felt this way with anyone." She holds him close. " Thank you so much for helping me last night." He grins. " Don't mention it. Your dad is well respected by my family." He lifts her chin up and leans in on her.

**So close to reaching that famous happy end**

**Almost believing this was not pretend**

**Now You're beside me, and look how far we've come**

**So far we are so close**

He leans in more on her. His eyes started to close. Julie gulps and starts to lean in on him too. His hands move up her body.

**Oh, how could I face the faceless days**

**If I should lose you now?**

She shivers gently leaning in more. The space was soon closed up as their bodies pressed together. She felt his lips met hers. Her breathe was taken away. She holds him close.

**We're so close to reaching the famous happy end**

**And almost believing this was not pretend**

**Let's go on dreaming for we know we are**

**So close, so close, and still so far**

She pulls away breathless. Dai hugs her tight as the song ended. They stood there holding each other.

**So Close belongs to Lawerence Schwartz**


	15. Chapter 15

Dai walked with Julie down the square to a park area. He sat with her. " I love you so much Julie." He gets up and gets down on one knee. " I would be honored if you would be my date to the dance." Julie felt her heart go into her stomach. She gulps but nods. Dai smiles getting up. He picked her up hugging her. After a few more hours Dai takes Julie home. Julie kisses Dai before bidding him farewell. She walks into the house.

She walked into her mom's room closing the door. Samantha was laying there tired from taking care of Sacha throughout the night. She went over to her mom shaking her shoulder gently. Samantha woke up. " Hmm? What's wrong?" asked Samantha. Julie sits down. " Dai he asked me to the dance." Samantha sat up. " Oh? And what did you tell him?" she asked. Julie looks at her. " I told him yes. Oh mom I don't have a dress." Samantha smiled. " I can fix that problem." She took her daughter's hand. " Come with me." She grabbed her keys off of the wall. She let Zack know where they were going.

Samantha and Julie got into the Shelby that sat outside. Samantha pulled away from their house taking off down the street. Samantha took Julie to Chuggington Central. There was a mall district there. Samantha found a parking space. " Your going to like this small dress shop." She takes her daughter's hand. Julie looks at her mom and nods. They both got out and walked side by side to the mall. The front enterance lead out to a fountain area. There was a small dress shop called Anacker Dresses. Samantha took Julie inside. An old women looked up at them. " Oh here for your wedding dress already?" she asked. Samantha chuckles and shakes her head. " No, I'm here to get a dress for my daughter actually." The old lady nods. " Alright what occasion?" she asked. " A school dance actually more like a winter formal." She replied. The old lady, Tabby was her name, walked slowly over to a section of the store.

" I think I might just have what you need." She murmurs. There were dresses in winter colors on the floor. Samantha and Julie spent hours going over each one til Julie found one that she liked. It was a straplee, Dark blue dress. The skirt was long enough to cover Julie's legs. Samantha held her daughter's hair back. She looked at her in the mirror. She could see her daughter transform right in front of her eyes. " You look gorgeous baby girl." Julie blushed. " It's prefect." Tabby walked in. " Will that dress be all of your ladies today?" she asked. Julie nods. Tabby smiles gently. " Then I'm glad I could have been of service to you guys today." Samantha told Julie to wait for her near the fountain while she went to go put the dress in the back of the car. Julie sits down smiling to herself. " I hope Dai likes the dress." She murmurs to herself.

Her mom walks back in. She smiles getting up. Her and her mom go down to the food court to get something to eat. Samantha sits with her daughter and they start to talk. " So I heard Dai protected you from a confrontation." Murmurs Samantha. Julie nods. " Yeah he did. I don't know why those girls are after me so much." She sighs. Samantha takes her daughter's hand in reassurance. " Don't worry about it love. If they try to get you again I'll deal with them." Julie smiles at her mom. She looks up to see Lori walking with her two daughters. Julie frowns. " Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear." She sighs. Samantha looks in the direction Julie was staring at. " Just ignore them." Julie nods and pays attention to her food. She puts her hood up so she didn't have to look at them.

They walked past them. " Come on Julie we have one more stop to go to before we head home." Julie nods getting up. She kept close to her mother's side. They walked to a small floral and jewelry store. " Now what's your boyfriend's favorite colors to where?" she asked. Julie thought for a minute. " He normally wears Dark blue and black." Samantha nods. She goes over to where the flowers were. She found a small floral hair pin that had blue and white. " Will this do?" she asked. Julie nods. Samantha smiles. She pays for the floral pin walking out with Julie. They went out to the car getting in it. Julie lets out a sigh of relief laying back in the seat.

Zack was sharpening his axe. " Hey Uncle Zack!" he greeted. Zack looks up from what he was doing. " Hey kiddo what can I help ya with?" Tyler sits in the chair next to him. " Are we going to get the Chirstmas Tree set up?" he asked. Zack nods. " Yep I'm about ready to go out and look for one." Tyler smiles then frowns a little bit. " I wish mom and dad were here with us." Zack smiles. " Don't worry kiddo I'm sure that they will get here soon." He kisses the top of Tyler's head. " Now come on I want to find it before your Aunt and Cousin get home." Tyler nods grabbing his coat. He ran out ahead of his Uncle running out to the truck. He climbed in the back waiting on him. Zack smiles putting his axe on his belt. He grabbed his truck keys walking out. He got in pulling away from his house.

Zack drove out to the forest. He pulled over walking around. There was a path leading into the forest. Tyler walks up next to him. " Ready?" he asked. Tyler nods and walks with his Uncle into the forest.


	16. Chapter 16

_Bastian sits down on one of the pillars. " Sit my dear brother let us discuss." Fletch sits down across from him. He didn't trust Bastian. " We'll talk but I'm not going to trust you." He growls. Bastian sighs. " Fair enough." He smiles. He leans back. " Fletcher it appears me and you share a common interest. We both have people who hate us." Fletch smirks. " Since when has evil ever hated the great Bastian. The one that was so prefect." Bastian smirks. " Why Fletcher I am taken back by such kind words. Well played but in all seriousness, the brotherhood got rid of me. I was a mistake." He growled. Fletch nods. " Go on there has to be more to this fairy tale." He provoked._

_Bastian grins. " Careful what you wish for dear brother." He lays on the pillar. " I have been forced to keep an eye on that Ino fellow who keeps droning on and on about how he's going to get back at Tyne." He sighs. " Why does the fool even bother?" He waves his hand. " But you should know there is someone after your daughter. Her mother in fact. I've been covering for you. I've kept her away." He smiles. " Now Fletcher I expect the same to come from you." He gets up. " What I'm getting at here is. I want to make a deal with you. How about we work together to bring down the people that are trying to kill us hm?" he suggested._

_Fletch was taken back by Bastian's sudden request. " Oh really? How do I know your not trying to trick me?" he asked. Bastian sighs. " I will offer a year of peace if you do so." Fletch glares him up and down. " Alright I'll do it." Bastian looks up and smiles. " Then we fight together as brothers once more." Bastian leans back. " Ta ta dear brother. It is time for us to go back into the real world."_

Fletch wakes up to find Tyne missing. He felt someone sitting near the edge of the bed. Tyne looked at him " Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. Fletch looks at her. " yeah I'm fine." He tosses the covers back. " Come on let's get going." Fletch and Tyne soon meet up with Shihzuka and Taya downstairs. " right guys let's go." Murmurs Tyne. Taya nods following after her mom. " Mitch and Lisa went out ahead of us. They left earlier. Mitch said something about getting back to an urgent case." Tyne nods. " Right no doubt we'll meet them again when we get home." She waits for the rest of her family to get in the van. She starts it up heading off to the airport.

They get there and Tyne gets everyone unloaded. She makes sure she has everyone. She pays for their plane tickets and heads immediately to the terminal. She takes her seat by Shihzuka. She wanted to know more about him. " So Shihzuka, how come you never appeared here until now?" She asked. Shihzuka sighs. " It's kinda complicated." He leans back. " I already told your husband my story. In order to get someone to understand I have to show you." Tyne nods. " Well alright then." She takes his hand. " All of this was sudden for me. I didn't think Taya would have any siblings." Shihzuka chuckles. " That's understandable. My mom made it her goal to keep me hidden."

Mitch made it to the pier to meet up with Clyde and Shinji. He sighed to himself hoping he wasn't too late. Clyde's car pulled in as well as Shinji's. " Welcome back chief." Smiled Shinji. Mitch nods then turns to Clyde. " What have you got for me Clyde?" he asked. Clyde pulls out his notebook. " Well I just got a hit of his next target." Mitch nods. " Alright where is this asshole off to?" he asked. " To a highschool just down the street from the Hitsuga household." Shinji gasps. " My daughter is going there for her dance tonight." Mitch nods. " Then we better go and keep a close eye on her." Shinji gets in his car and heads straight for the school. He parked behind a house but still had a good view of the enterance.

Samantha helped her daughter get ready. She tied Julie's brown hair back. Samantha looks at her through the mirror. " Beautiful." She whispers. " Just like her mother." Came a voice behind them. They both turn around to see Zack standing behind them. Samantha lets out a small purr. Julie blushes and looks down. " Thanks Zack." He smiles hugging her gently. " Can't believe this is your last year of school dear heart." He whispers. Julie hugs him back. " Don't worry I'm still going to visit." She comforted. They all heard a heavy knock at the door. Julie gulps. " He's here." She walks past them to answer it. Dai stood there in his tux. His hair had been slicked back. Only one of his bangs laid across his eyes. " Ready?" he asked. Julie nods taking a shaky breath. " Ready." She takes his arm gently. Samantha watches feeling a deep purr well up in her chest.

" Have fun you two." Chuckles Zack. They get inside Dai's car taking off. " I hope those two aren't at the dance." She whispers. Dai laughs. " Don't worry I'm sure they wouldn't dream of coming near you." He smiles. Julie looks at him. " Yeah after the lesson you taught them." Dai takes her hand gently.

They arrived at the High School. Dai got out and went to help Julie out of his car. " Julie!" shouted a voice. Julie turned around to see her friend, Rae, running towards them. She was wearing a light pink dress. She pauses when she sees Dai. " Oh hi Dai." She smiles. Dai bows at her. " Good evening Rae." Rae blushed. " Julie your boyfriend is kinda sexy." Julie chuckles. " He's mine so back off." All three of them walk inside.


	17. Chapter 17

Dai walked Julie and Rae to the dance hall. Julie paused outside of the door. She seemed distant. Rae taps her shoulder gently. " Earth to Julie." She muttered. Julie snaps out of her daze. " Hm?" she questioned. Rae put her hands on her hips. " I didn't put this dress on just to look cute you know. Are we going to go in or are ya just going to stand there like a deer in the headlights?" she asked. Julie takes a deep breathe then exhales. " Alright let's go." Rae smiles nearly kicking open the doors in excitement. Julie chuckles taking Dai's arm gently.

The music blasted them in the ears as the doors opened. The hall had been decorated with Chirstmas decorations. The fire in the fireplace had been lit and was burning brightly. The stair ways above them had been decked out with lights. " Wow everything is so beautiful!" squealed Rae with excitement. Julie looks to the dance floor to see everyone dancing. Rae takes her friends hand and turns to Dai. " I have first dance with her." She smiles. Dai chuckles and bows. " Then I'll wait." Rae tugs on Julie. Julie nearly fell on her face. Rae pulls her onto the dance floor and begins to dance with her. " Now you wanna tell me what was up with you earlier?" she asked. Julie gulps. " Those girls." She replies. Rae smiles. " Don't worry I'll kick their asses if they try to do anything to you." She chuckles. Julie smiles.

A slow song started to play. Dai walked over to Julie and Rae. " Ladies can I but in?" he asked. Rae bows. She smirks at Julie. " Good luck." She whispers. Julie nods. Dai takes Julie's hand gently. He puts one of his on her hip. They began to dance to the beat. " You look beautiful." He whispers. Julie looks up at him. The light gave him that godly glow. Julie smiles. " Thank you." They turned. Dai pulled her close to him softly. " Aye like the bright heaven above us." She leans into him. She felt as if they were the only two in the room. The other people were slowly drowned out behind them. She looks into his eyes. Her heart thudded gently in her chest. She leans in on him. She kisses him. Dai runs his hands through her hair gently as he leans in more. The two gently melt together.

Julie is snapped back to reality. Dai looks at her breathless. The song ends. Dai takes Julie out to the porch overlooking the back school yard. He sits on the bench patting the spot next to him. Julie sits with him. She looks to see the moon shining down on them. " For once in my life it feels like I can actually breathe again." She whispers. Dai looks at her. " Everyday I wake up and I feel like all the stress has closed me in. When I met you all of that cleared away." He smiles taking her hand. " Julie, I love you." He kisses her again. Rae walks in on them with a pale look on her face. " Agh I don't feel right." She grumbles. Dai gets up. " I'll take you home." Julie nods. " Go I'll wait here." Dai kisses her again before carrying Rae out to the car. Julie leans on the guard rail. The dance drawned to a close. Julie rang Zack and told him what happened. Julie sighed smiling feeling happy for once. " Oh look it's the freak." Growled a voice. Julie felt her blood go cold. She spun around to see them standing behind her. " Lost little puppy?" sneered Monica. Julie kept her voice firm. " No I'm just waiting on someone is all." Monica smiles. " Then this would be the prefect time to get to know each other a little more."

Zack came around the corner. He gasped hitting the gas when he saw Julie running up to him. " What happened?" he asked. She was beaten up. Her dress had tears in them. " They did this." He nods. " Get in the truck." Julie gets in she was sobbing harshly. Zack took her home. " Take her." Murmured Zack. Samantha nods. "There's something I have to take care of." Zack leaves taking his axe with him. Anger burned through him. Enough was enough. He found the girls walking along the street. He pulled over waiting for the right time to strike. They went into the park and that's where Zack snuck in after them. He pulled his axe off of his belt. He put on a mask. " That little brat put up quite a fight." Mused Monica. Her sister, Scarlett nodded in agreement. " Yeah." Zack growls ducking out from behind a tree. He had a uniform. "Hello ladies." He greeted darkly.

Monica turned around to see a figure standing behind them. His axe pointed sharply. " Hate to end your little get together but I have some unfinished business with you." He goes for Scarlett first. " Run tell mom!" she screams. Zack reaches for his tomahawk throwing it into the back of Monica's leg. She falls over. Zack deals with Scarlett in a very violent matter. He turns to Monica. He smiles under his mask. " Now it's time for you to join your sister in hell." He sneers. Monica holds her hand up as Zack raises his axe delivering a death blow to her.

Zack carefully gets rid of the bodies. He washes off of the blood from his boots and pant legs and also his axe in the lake outside of town. He gets back to the house to find Julie asleep on her mother's lap. Samantha watched Zack slowly come in. " The deed has been done." Samantha gulps. " Zack, you didn't did you?" she asked. Zack was dead quiet. She shakes her head. " Zack please tell me you didn't hurt those girls."


	18. Chapter 18

" Zack please tell me you didn't do anything rash to those girls." She murmured. Zack shakes his head. " No unfortunately someone else got to them before I did." Zack hoped that his lie would work on Samantha. Samantha nods weakly. " Alright." Samantha heard Sacha start to wail. She gets up racing to the baby's room. She takes the baby from the crib going over to the rocking chair. She begins to feed Sacha. She strokes the baby's soft black hair. " There there honey I've got you." Sacha looks up at her mom from her bottle. Her blue eyes locked with hers. Samantha purrs softly. The baby giggles softly pulling away from her half emptied bottle. Samantha smiles holding the baby tight in her arms.

She rocks her back and forth until Sacha falls asleep again. She places her back down in her crib gently. She stands there. _Never thought I would ever be a mother again. _She thought. _I nearly lost her._ She turns out the light and keeps the door opened a crack. She goes into her and Zack's room. Zack had already went to bed laying on his side facing the wall. Samantha climbs in hugging him from behind. Zack sighed leaning into her touch. He slowly fell asleep.

The park was buzzing with life. The entire area had been marked off by yellow police tape. Two detective crusiers pulled up. Shinji and Mitch got out of them walking over to the crime scene. Lori was sitting on the bench crying. Mitch walked over to her with his notebook. " What seems to be the problem miss?" he asked. Lori sniffed and looked up. " My two daugthers went to the dance last night and didn't return home." Mitch nods writing some of the notes down. " Alright." Shinji was talking with a couple of the officers. He walks over to Mitch and Lori. " Fraid I've got some bad news." He murmurs. They both stare at him. " Both girls were both found in the ditch burtally murdered." Lori lets out even harsher sobs of grief. " We are so sorry ma'am but we will work hard to find the person that did it." She nods. " Make them pay for what they did."

John was sitting alone in his cell. He had maybe two days left on death row before they killed him. He heard his door click open. He saw a guard walk in. " Good news Mr. Tsukiyama, looks like they have decided not to kill you." He murmured. John sighs out in relief. " Who paid the bond then?" he asked. A white haired women walked in. " Hello John." She said in a cold tone. " Maya I might have known." He chuckled. She grinned. " Let us go dear we have much to discuss." He took her hand walking with her out of the prison.

Tyne yawned loudly as the plane finally touched down in Chuggington. She smiled getting up from her seat. Her family grabbed their bags from the shelves above their seats. They walked off of the plane exiting the terminal. Taya walked with her brother talking to him. Tyne watches them smiling. Fletch took her hand gently in his. " It's great to be home." He sighs happily. Tyne chuckles. " That is true but where are we going to live?" she asked. " I have another house we can use." He replied. He turned to her holding her in place. She turns around gently. He kisses her cheek. " Don't worry bae I've got it all figured out." He purrs. Tyne smiles. " Alright if you say so." Fletch smiles they both turn around to see Shihzuka and Taya standing there watching them. " Tyne!" shouted a voice. Tyne looks up to see her brother running up to them. " I have been looking all over the place for you!" Tyne sighs. " Uh-oh busted." She whispers. Andrew walks up to them.

" Sorry Andrew something came up. I felt that Taya was in danger so we had to leave." She explained. Andrew nods and hugs her gently. " I take it you guys are going home?" he asked. Tyne nods. Andrew smiles. " Alright then. I'm coming with you. I want to make sure you guys get there safetly." Tyne chuckles. " You don't have to do that. I'm not a little kid anymore ya know." She teases. " Besides I think you should stay with Calley." Andrew kisses her cheek. " If your sure then I will." Tyne smiles.

They make it out to the car. Fletch got on his bike so he could lead the way. He took them a little ways from the city to a quiet countryside. He pulled in front of a two story Victorian style house. Tyne looks out of her windshield. She felt her jaw drop to the floor. Fletch got out leaning on his bike. " Well..what do you think?" he asked. She looked at the house. " It's beautiful Fletch." He smiles walking over to her. He pulls her into a tight hug kissing her gently. He takes her bag from her going inside. He unlocks the door pushing it open. The door swings slowly revealing a tiled hallway. It lead into grand hall like the other one. The living room was to the right and the study was to the left. Tyne gulps as she takes a step inside. " Took a little bit of my retirement money to get. It needs a little work downstairs but soon it will be prefect." Explained Fletch Tyne nods speechless. She leans onto him.

Fletch smiles lifting her up. He took off running up the stairs clearing two at a time. He stops putting her down on her feet. " Wait til ya see the bedroom." He purrs. He opens the double doors. The doors opened up to a huge open space with a king sized bed in the middle of the floor. Tyne walks over to it and lays down. She smiles closing her eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

Fletch got on his bike to pick Tyler up. Tyler heard his father's bike pull up in the driveway. He gets excited running to the door. He saw his dad standing outside. He jumps into his arms. " Daddy!" he yelled. Fletch purred softly. He left Zack a note telling him that he had picked up Tyler. Fletch drove back home with Tyler. Tyne stirred when she heard the front door open. She sits up smiling when she saw Fletch walking in with Tyler. Tyler looks at his mom. " Mommy!" he squealed. He jumps out of his father's arms landing into hers. " Hey Ty." He kisses her cheek nuzzling up to her. " I missed you guys so much." He whispers. Tyne hugs him tightly. " I know you did. But at least we are all together." She looks up at Fletch. Fletch nods at her. " Mommy I helped Uncle Zack with his Chirstmas tree!" he chirped. Tyne smiles. " That's good dear heart."

He looks at her. " Are we going to get one set up too?" he asked. Tyne gulps. " A lot of our stuff was in the old house." Tyler looked hurt. " oh." He murmurs. Tyne smiles. " But doesn't mean we can't go to the store and buy new stuff for the tree." He smiles. " Alright." He looks around. " Where's sis?" he asked. Tyne strokes his hair gently. " Sleeping. She was jet lagged after yesterday." Tyler nods. " Alright. I'll wait until she wakes then."

Shihzuka woke up next to his sister. He yawned looking around before climbing out of the bed. He looked down at his phone to find text messages from Raul. He quickly got his jacket and his ATV keys. He ran out of the house getting on his ATV and taking off.

_From what Shihzuka told me, He used to live in The Projects. The Projects are located on the outer Western rim of the city. They are in far worse shape than the Ghettos. Unlike the Ghettos, these are the homes of the poor. They are home to some of the worse gangs in Chuggington's history. This is where a small percentage of people live. Everyday it's a fight for survival. You either are streetwise or your not. Those who aren't end up dead. This here is home to a lot of wars and fights that break out._

Shihzuka got to The Projects about an hour later. He parked outside of Raul's shack house and waited. Raul walked out to greet him. " What is this about a payment?" he asked. Raul motions for him to get inside. Shihzuka walks inside hearing Raul close the door. " Well while I was at the store, some of our rivals came walking in. We didn't get into a fight but he said something about time was up and we owed him something." Shihzuka draws in a sharp breathe. " I think I have a clue as to what he is talking about but I'm not sure. I'll need time to think on it." He began to leave. " In the mean time tell the gang to be on their guard." Raul nods. " You got it boss." Shihzuka leaves the house heading back towards Tyne's.

Cormac showed up with Calley. " Heard ya might need some help getting the house ready." He murmured. Tyne smiled and nodded. " uh huh and your right on time too. Fletch and the kids are out getting the tree." Calley smiled walking in the box full of house decorations. She had a red and white hat on her head. " Let me guess getting into the spirit?" Chuckles Tyne. Calley nods. " Course." She purrs. Cormac puts his box down and turns to Calley. He opens the box that Calley was holding. " Now let's get to work hm?" he suggested.

They got to work decorating the house. Shihzuka showed up causing them to stop and look at him. " Oh I'm sorry were you guys in the middle of something?" he asked. Tyne nods. " Yeah we were just getting the house ready." He nods. " Okay." Calley walked up to him smiling kindly. " Would you like to help?" she asked. Shihzuka nods. " Sure." She hands him some of the decorations. Within the next hour or so, the house was finally ready. " It looks great guys good work." Murmured Tyne. Calley smiles softly. Shihzuka goes to his room closing the door gently.

He pulls out his journal and writes an entry in it.

_Entry Number Hundred and Fifty:_

_So I met up with Raul to discuss something. He said that we owed the Dark Claw Organization some kind of payment. I'm not sure exactly what they are talking about but I will try to remember honestly. It feels odd being in a house again with parents. My foster parents are almost never home so it gets kinda lonely from time to time. It just seems odd to me to experience kindness instead of hate._

_This house doesn't feel like home to me at all. I don't know why, I guess it might be that street rat part of me talking again. I guess I haven't been in a true home ever since mom died. _

_Calley tells me that they got the house ready for Chirstmas. What is that exactly? All of this is strange to me. The only reason why I'm living with them is because my sister lives her. She's about sixteen now from what Tyne has told me. I can see that Tyne has taken extremely good care of her. Taya seems happy to be with her. If she is happy then I'm happy. Her happiness is all that matters. Her life is something I'm going to protect._

_Dad is out of prison from what I heard from Raul. No doubt in my mind that he might try to go for Taya again. The bastard better stay away from her if he knows what is good for him._


	20. Chapter 20

Shihzuka closed his journal and sighed softly. He put his journal back in his bag. He heard his phone go off. He answered it. "hello?" he asked. " Ah Shihzuka, glad you could pick up your phone. Why don't you come out to see my tonight hm?" suggested the voice on the other end of the phone. He growled gently. " Like hell I will. I told you I didn't want to see that face of yours ever again. Not after what you did to mom!" he hisses. " Come on Shihzuka let us meet up with each other hm? I haven't seen you in a long time. Don't you want to see your dear father?" Shihzuka gulps. " I'll be there in an hour." He hung up and grabbed his keys walking out of the house. He got on his ATV and headed back to the projects.

John stood out in the middle of an empty parking lot. He had his men ready in case Shihzuka actually showed up. He heard an ATV pull up into the parking lot. Shihzuka took off his helmet and put it on his seat. He saw his father standing there, leaning on the light pole. " Well, well, well look who actually showed up." Shihzuka kept his gun close as he walked up to John. " Let's make this quick. I have to get back." John smiled. " Course. I just wanted to see you after all these years." Shihzuka could feel shadows around him. " Also I brought some friends." Shihzuka watched as Red and Black robed figures walk out of their hiding place. Shihzuka growled. " Bastard!"

John smiled. " Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You either come with us peacefully or we will be forced to take you without mercy." Shihzuka growled. " I choose neither." He whistled. More ATVs pulled up. Raul got out with the rest of the Archangle gang. " Alright if it's war you want it's war you will get!" John and Shihzuka began to clash with each other. Raul lead his gang into the heat of the fight. Shihzuka punched John in the stomach. John felt the air being knocked out of his chest. He pulled out a knife and slashed Shihzuka across the face. Shihzuka howled as blood landed in his eye. He could barely see. He pulled out his pistol shooting John in the foot. John fell over. He tossed his knife into Shihzuka's neck. Shihzuka howled stepping backwards. He yanked it out causing blood to go out onto the ground. He tossed the knife away from him. He shakingly lifted up his pistol. " Raul let's get out of here!" he hissed. He shot John one more time before running off with his crew.

Shihzuka held his neck trying to keep himself from bleeding out further. He had to try and make it home. He left The Projects barely making it back to Tyne's place. He shakingly got the door open. Tyne heard her front door fly open. She pulled her heat blades off of her belt lighting them. She runs out to the living room to see Shihzuka walk in. Her eyes widened when she saw the wound on his neck. He fell to his knees. " Shihzuka!" She runs to his side helping him to his feet. She half carried him half dragged him to the bedroom. She laid him down on the bed. She ran to the bathroom grabbing her med kit. She ran back into his room immediately getting the stuff out to treat his wound.

Tyne stitched Shihzuka's wound closed. She put a bandage on it to keep it from getting infected. Shihzuka rested his head on the pillow. Tyne took his hand gently. " Who did this to you?" she asked. He coughed. " My father that's who. He told me to come alone. Luckily Raul showed up with the rest of the gang." He laid back again. Tyne squeezed his hand gently. " When you get better, me and you are going to go after him." Tyne heard someone walk in downstairs. " Yo love!" shouted a familiar voice. " We're back!" chirped another. Tyne smiled kissing his cheek. She walked down the stairs to see her husband and kids with the tree. She smiled. " We found the prefect tree! It's even bigger than Uncle Zack's!" chirped Tyler. Tyne chuckled. " Don't tell your Uncle that you said that."

Taya looked and saw blood on her mom's hand. She frowned. " Is everything okay?" she asked. Tyne sighed. " No you better see your brother." She whispers. Taya nods running up the stairs. Tyler was confused he looked at his dad who shrugged his shoulders gently. Tyne watched her daughter's retreating back.

Taya walked into Shihzuka's room. Her eyes widened seeing the fresh scars and wounds on him. She ran over to him. " What happened?" she asked. " Father." He replied weakly. She took his hand gently. " Father did this to you? Why?" she asked. He sighed. " He got me alone. He wanted me to go with him. I refused and a fight broke out." Taya cuddles up with him.

Shinji walked into Mitch's office. Mitch looked up from his paperwork. " What's up?" he asked. " Well our target didn't show up at the school but Clyde tells me he may be just laying low for awhile." Mitch nods. " I'm stumped still about our latest murder case. I mean two bodies that had been burtally mutilated?" Shinji sighs. " Lori is really expecting an answer to that. Oh did ya get anything on the Tsukiyama case yet?" Mitch chuckles. " Let me guess want more action before you leave hm?" Shinji smiles. " You know me so well." Mitch opens up the drawer under his desk and pulls out a folder. He slides it over to Shinji.

**Court case 6178**

**Date issued: 12/14/2014**

**Issue: John Tsuiyama's Sentence**

**Description: A warrant has been issued for John to show up for his court hearing tomorrow. He was released on illegal bail and will be tried. His sentence may be lengthen or shortened.**


	21. Chapter 21

The next day comes. Shinji was at his house getting ready for today's court hearing. Samantha walks in on him. " Leaving for work love?" she asked. Shinji turns around. " Yep there's a court hearing. Me and Mitch are going." Samantha nods. " Well I hope whoever this person is gets what he or she deserves." He smiles kissing her cheek. " I have to work a little while longer tonight but I should be home in time to take Julie to Rae's Christmas party." Samantha smiles softly. He grabbed his keys walking out to his car. He got in pulling away from the driveway. He saw Julie sitting by the window holding Sacha. Shinji smiles watching her. He pulled out all the way taking off down the street.

Mitch waited for Shinji outside of the courtroom. He leaned against the wall sighing to himself. He saw Shinji walk up finally. He got off of the wall walking over to him. " Sorry boss." He whispers. Mitch smiled. " Your right on time it's about to begin." The both of them walked in taking their respectful places at the front. The judge looked at them. " Detective Mitchell and Detective Shinji, so glad you finally decided to show up." Mitch nods. " Wouldn't miss it." The judge looks around the room as people piled into the courtroom. John was walked in with a police escort. He had on his prison uniform and sat down across from the two detectives. Mitch eyed John down. " ALL RISE THE HONORABLE JUDGE CHRIS RESIDING." Bellowed the prosecutor. Shinji and Mitch both stood up. Judge Chris stood up as well. " Take a seat this courtroom is now in sesson." Everyone sat back down again. " Today we will be discuss John Tsukiyama's recent escape from prison with illegal bond. Will the Defendant please take his seat up front." John was escorted to the front of the room and sat down in the chair next to the Judge. " Detective Mitchell you are now free to question the Defendant."

Mitch got to his feet and walked over to John. " John Tsukiyama are you aware of what your wife did?" he asked. John shrugged. " Nah I wasn't until she told me." Mitch turns leaning on John's podium a little. He looked the man deep in the eye. " Are you aware that the last time we spoke you were given the death penalty without bail?" he asked again. John nods. Mitch smiled a little bit. " John I want to ask this, what are you plans? I mean I heard about the little disturbance you caused in The Projects." John glared at Mitch. " What do you mean?" asked John. " The night before last I had gotten a call from one of my main officers down there telling me about a gang fight that had broken out. An eye witness saw you nearly murder Shihzuka Tsukiyama." John gulped and tried to keep his voice steady. " I have no knowledge of that, it could have been anyone." Mitch slammed his fists down in front of John. " Really? Are you calling my best man a lier?" Shinji watched in amazement. John shook his head. " No absolutely not." Mitch smiles. " So then your admitting it?" John sighed and looked down.

Mitch leans back from him. " John I feel sorry for your daughter honestly." He gets up and close to John's face. " With all the shit you put her through you miserable bastard." He backed away. " Shall I continue your honor?" he asked. Judge Chris nods. " You have the floor Mitchell." Mitch looks back at John. " I'm going to ask you another question, What happened to Mrs. Layla Tsukiyama?" he asked. John was silent for awhile. " I don't have all day Mr. Tsukiyama." John looks away not wanting to answer the question. " Detective Mitchell I think we should call a recess so Mr. Tsukiyama can gather his thoughts." Murmured Judge Chris. Mitch nods walking away from John. " This courtroom is now in Recess." Mitch and Shinji both headed into the lobby where lunch was being served. " Wow that was some tough questioning." Murmured Shinji. Mitch took a bit of his burger. He gulps it down. " Yeah I know." They sit until it was time to go back in.

" This courtroom is now back in session. Mitchell you have the floor once again." Murmured Judge Chris. Mitch walks up to John. " Well Mr. Tsukiyama do you have an answer for me?" he asked. John gulps painfully. " The night of I think it was 1997, I had kicked both her and my son out. During the years that followed, I have no clue." Mitch backs away slowly. " I think we have as much information to hereby convict you once again John." Murmured Mitch. " John Tsukiyama will now serve another life sentence in jail without bail. This hearing is now over." Mitch walked away rejoining Shinji. Shinji walks out to his car with Mitch. " I'll see you at the station." Murmured Shinji. Mitch nods getting into his crusier taking off. Shinji bit his lip.

Shinji followed Mitch back to the station. They walked into Mitch's office. Mitch sat down. He sighed softly. " Glad his ass is behind bars again." He murmured. Just then a fellow Officer walked in. " Sir we have John in integration right now if you wish to talk with him." Mitch nods. " Well today just keeps getting better and better." He gets back up again. He walks down to the integration room to find John sitting down in the chair. His eyes were on the ground. Mitch walks in motioning for Shinji to stay outside. " I'm guessing you want to tell me more information hm?" he asked. John nods. " I'll tell you everything you need to know." Mitch smiled. " Then let it begin."


	22. Chapter 22

Mitch coughed pulling out his notebook. " Now Mr. Tsukiyama the night that your son was attacked. Can I ask what your true motives were that night?" John sighed. " I really wasn't suppose to tell you but all I can say that this wasn't my idea." Mitch looked up at him. " Do tell John do tell." John leaned in on him. " You might want to make sure you have enough paper there chief cause I have a lot more information for you to bite on." Mitch nods. " Start talking John I don't have all day." John sighs. " So this whole attacked was rigged by my ex wife, I think her name was Allison or something like that. Anyway apperantly there's more to this family feud than me and you predicted. My wife wanted my son and my daughter for some kind of weird experiment. As for information on that I don't know she didn't say." Mitch nods scribbling down a few more notes. " All I can say is to watch your back. There is a war on the horizon."

Mitch left the interegation room. He tucked his notebook into his pocket. Shinji walked up to him. " So what did you find out?" he asked. Mitch sighed. " Not here, in my office." Shinji nods following him. They walk into Mitch's office. Mitch sits down in his chair. " Close the door." Shinji obediently closes the door. " Read these." He tosses his notebook onto the desk sliding it over to him. Shinji takes it and begins to read it. He gulps. " War? What kind of war is he talking about here chief?" he asked. Mitch shrugs. " I don't know but we better track this lady down she might have a clue as to what he is talking about." Shinji sighed looking at the clock realizing how far into the afternoon it was. " Ah shit." he growled. " I've got to go chief. My daughter has a Christmas party kind of deal coming up tonight." Mitch nods. " Go ahead."

Shinji leaves the station. He gets to the house to find Samantha getting Julie ready. Zack was upstairs taking care of the baby. " I'm home!" he shouted. Samantha walked down the stairs. " Oh hi Shinji." she murmured. " Sorry work took longer than expected." He panted. Samantha smiled. " Well your right on time she's ready to go my dear." They both watched as Julie came walking to the balcony. She had on a sleeveless, light blue dress. The skirt covered her legs without getting in the way. She had a white bow with a long white train behind her dress. Her hair was done back into a bun with the exception of her two bangs curled in the front. Shinji smiled. Zack walked out of the baby's room. He purred walking over to her taking her hand gently. " Just remember, You is smart, you is kind, and you is important." he whispers. Julie nods. He kisses the top of her forehead gently. He escorts her down the stairs. Shinji stood there with his hands folded over each other in the front. He takes her hand gently. Julie lets go of Zack. " Call if something happens kay?" asked Zack. Julie nods.

Shinji smiles walking Julie out to his car. " Now I would imagine that we'd have to pick up Dai correct?" he asked. Julie shook her head. " No he texted me earlier telling me that he was already there." Shinji nods. " Alright then." They pulled away from the house.

Rae stood outside of her house waiting for Julie. She smiled when she saw Shinji's car pull up. She watched as Julie and her dad got out of the car. " Evening Detective Shinji." Chirped Rae happily. Shinji smiled. " Long time no see Rae how are the parents?" he asked. " Oh fine." She cracked a wider grin. She walked over to Julie hugging her. " I'm so glad you decided to show up!" She had Julie in a death grip. Julie felt like the air was being pulled from her lungs. " um Rae...can't breathe." she rasps. Rae lets go. " Your prince charming is waiting in the private room upstairs." Julie gulps and looks at her dad. Shinji smiles backing away. " Have fun kiddo call me and I'll come get you." She nods. Rae takes Julie inside. Shinji decided the patrol the nieghborhood in case something happened.

Rae took Julie up the stairs to the room that she had closed off for her and Dai. " I'll make sure the staff treat you well." she purred. She began to back out. " Enjoy date night you two." she chirped as she closed the door. Julie watched as Dai came walking in wearing his signature tracer and clothes. " I would have gotten dressed formally but my tux is still at the dry cleaners." Julie nods. " No problem." She walked over to him hugging him gently. He lifts her chin up kissing her gently. " I'm guessing you planned this?" she whispers. Dai nods sitting with her on the window couch. Julie cuddles up to him. " Yep just the two of us minus the noise downstairs." Julie chuckles leaning on him. Dai holds her close. He smiled gently. He watched as the doors opened again. A tray with their meals rolled in. " ah right on time." Julie gets up taking Dai's hand gently. " I had dinner all planned out as well." She smiled. " Wow that's kind of you." The servers put their meals on the table for them. Dai sat down in front of Julie at one end of the table. Julie blushed and looked down. She took a bite of her steak. Dai started eating as well.

Both talked and ate. Julie finally finished leaning back in her chair. She felt sleepy. Dai smiled lifting her up into his arms. They both started to kiss passionately. He ran his hands through her hair gently. " I love you so much Julie." He took her into the bedroom closing the door.


	23. Chapter 23

Julie woke up hearing her phone go off. She answered it. " Hello?" she asked. " Hey Julie work called me in. I'm waiting outside for you." She yawned. " Alright." She got up straightening herself up. She woke Dai up. " I have to go love." She whispered. Dai wakes up. " Alright travel safe." Julie walked outside to see her dad's car sitting in the driveway. Shinji smiled as she climbed in. She yawned. " I see someone wore themselves out." He chuckles. Julie nods blinking sleep from her eyes. Shinji took her home. He helped her inside. Zack was waiting. " I've got her." Shinji nods. " Alright have a good night." Zack carried Julie up the stairs.

Shinji gulped deciding to check on Samantha. He went up the stairs quietly. He went into Samantha's room to find her resting peacefully. He smiled walking out. He headed back to his car sitting in it. He felt bad about having to work on his last night. He started his cruiser up taking off.

Tyne felt someone climb into bed with her and Fletch. She jumped and turned seeing Taya laying behind her. She lets out a sigh of relief pulling her close. Taya purrs nuzzling against her mom's chest. Tyne rubs Taya's back. " Nightmare?" she asked. Taya nodded. Tyne kissed the top of her head gently. She holds Taya tight against her chest. Taya falls asleep about an hour later. Tyne yawns going to sleep as well.

John was sitting in his cell. He heard the guard outside unlocking the door. " You have someone here to see you." He gruffed. John watched as Shihzuka walked in. He sat down in front of his father. John sighed looking down for a minute. Shihzuka kept his calm. " I'm sorry Shihzuka." He starts. Shihzuka eyed his father down. " Look I just want to know what happened the night that you kicked out mom." He growled softly. John sighed. " We got into a fight. At that time your mother was expecting your sister. Now Taya's birth wasn't suppose to be and I didn't want to handle another child. We fought and in blind rage I kicked her out." Shihzuka leaned back in the chair watching his father. " And you didn't bother to even find us after all these years?" he asked. John sighed. " No I wanted to but-" He gulps. " I was afraid too." Shihzuka leaned in on his father. " So was it worth it to put your habits ahead of your own family? Mom suffered day in and day out because of you." He growled. The guard walked back up to the door. " Mr. Shihzuka I hate to tell you this but you have to leave now." Shihzuka nods getting up. He walks out of the cell.

He gets on his ATV and drives home. He gets there to find Cormac talking with both Tyler and Taya. He took out his knife walking up to him. Taya sensed her brother was standing there. " Hey take an easy it's just Uncle Cormac." She comforted. He stood there putting his knife back on his belt. " Fiesty one aint he?" asked Cormac. " Sorry it's habit." Shihzuka held out his hand. " name's Shihzuka Tsukiyama." Cormac smiled taking it. " Eh no worries. The name's Cormac O'Brien." Shihzuka nods pulling away. Cormac sits down again. " I'm glad you're here, Pete needs me back at the Drop and Load yard. Can you keep an eye on the kids for me?" he asked. Shihzuka nods. " Sure I don't mind."

Cormac left the house. He tugged his coat around him. He let out a soft sigh not sure if he should trust this Shihzuka fellow. Shihzuka sat with his sister. Tyler shrank away gently. " Ty it's okay it's just my big brother." Comforted Taya. Tyler nods he cuddles closer to her. He looked over at Shihzuka shyly.

Fletch and Tyne were walking down the street hand in hand. " when is the last time me and you were able to do this?" asked Fletch. Tyne chuckles. " Not for awhile it seems." She replied. The cold air nipped at them gently. The town was decorated for the holidays. Tyne leaned on Fletch a little bit more. Fletch smiled putting an arm around her. " I heard you were going to get another tattoo." Murmured Tyne. Fletch nodded. " Yeah I figured it would be time to get another one." Tyne smiled. " So are we going to have our own Chirstmas Party this year?" asked Fletch. Tyne sighed. " I don't know I didn't give that much thought." He squeezes her hand gently. " Don't worry I can help with that. I'm sure Calley would like to help too." She smiles. " Alright." They keep walking. " We should head back." Murmurs Tyne. Fletch nods. They start to head back to the house.

Taya put Tyler to bed. Tyler heard his parents walk in through the door. Fletch walked into Tyler's room. " Hey daddy can you tell me a story?" he asked. Fletch smiled. " Alright." He sits down at the edge of the bed. Tyler lifts his dragon's head above the sheets. Tyler cuddles down watching his dad. Fletch smiles gently. " Well a long time ago there was a raven and a coyote." Taya left the room so her dad could tell Tyler his story. She went into her room.

She laid down on the bed sighing gently. Tyne walked in sitting with her. " Tired love?" she asked. Taya nods cuddling into her. Tyne smiles stroking her hair gently. Taya leaned into her touch gently. Tyne begins to sing to Taya softly. Taya falls asleep rolling closer to Tyne. Tyne pulls her into her lap and begins to rock back and forth. Taya cuddles into her chest sighing happily. Tyne smiles kissing her cheek. She lays her down on the bed tucking her in. " Good night love."


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning came. Zack had called Fletch to help him finish getting the town ready for the Parade of Lights. Tyne was at home watching the kids. Taya was upstairs visiting her brother. " So what is the Parade of Lights?" asked Shihzuka. Taya smiles taking his hand gently. " Well it's a big celebration that happens every year. This is my first year ever seeing one so I don't know too much about it I'm afraid." She replies. He smiles. " That's okay sis." Taya smiles cuddling into him.

Tyne walks up the stairs to find them talking. She leaned against the wall gently. " So you were with mom this entire time?" she heard her ask. Shihzuka nodded. " What was she like?" she asked. Shihzuka pulls her close. " She was sweet. She took care of everyone no matter who they were or what their background was. She would have loved you." He sighs cuddling her. Taya purrs cuddling into him more. Tyne listens in more on their conversation before going downstairs again.

She was in the kitchen doing some things when she felt someone pounce on her. " Mommy!" shouted Tyler. Tyne chuckles. " Ty you scared me!" She lifts him up gently. " I'm sorry mommy." He chirps. She purrs kissing his cheek. " Uncle Cormac is here can I go with him? Please?" he begged softly. Tyne rolled her eyes. " Alright of course you can." She set him down. Tyler happily bounded off. Tyne went back to cleaning.

Ashton walked into Ino's library. " Has the device been finished yet?" he asked. Ino looks up from his work. " Yes it just needs to undergo a test then it will be ready." He replied. Ashton nods. " With this, it will prevent Fletch from being able to use his magic. Sadly it doesn't work against alchemists." Ashton nods. "I have some of my finest men ready to capture the boy." Ino smiles. " Then let us begin."

Tyler had darted out ahead of his Uncle. A shadow blinked in front of Tyler. He screamed. Cormac clapped both of his hands together igniting a spark. " No you don't." He felt gravity get lighter around him. He started to float. He was then blown backwards into a tree which caused him to black out. Cormac woke up again an hour later. He got to his feet holding his head. " Aye that hurt." He looked up to see Tyler was missing. He ran back to his car getting in it.

Fletch had just pulled into his driveway when he heard Cormac pull in. " Fletch!" he shouted. Fletch turned around. " Tyler, we were in town when some guy attacked us. They have him." Fletch gulps running inside. " Tyne!" he called. Tyne came out of her room. " Tyler was kidnapped!" he shouted. Tyne gasped and nods. " Alright let me get my stuff." Fletch follows her. Tyne grabs her heat blades and her visor. She pulled her visor down over her eyes. She put her heat blades on her belt. She turned to Fletch. " Alright let's go." She murmured. Fletch had his assassin gear on. He nods running with her out of the house.

Tyler was carried to the docks. He was in a cage. He woke up whimpering. He backed into the far corner. Ino stood over him and smiled. " Don't worry daddy will be here soon…to meet his fate." He sneered. Tyler whimpered. " You…you…you won't get away with this." He whimpered trying to sound brave. Ino laughs. " We shall see about that." Taya followed her mom and dad. " Wait!" she calls. Tyne pauses and turns around to see Taya running up to them. " Let me go with you." She pants. Tyne hugs her. " Okay but stay close." Taya nods chasing after them. Her brother had given her a set of heat claws and taught her how to use them. She put them on feeling them click painfully onto the metal plates that had been installed on her fists.

Fletch felt Tyler's aura nearby at the docks. He took a turn feeling Tyne and Taya running behind him. Ino smiled and turned to Ashton. " He's here activate the device." Ashton walked over to a music box looking device. It sent out a high frequency that only Fletch could hear. Fletch heard a high pitch sound causing him to hold his head. He called out in pain as it got louder. Tyne hugged him. " Fletch what's wrong?" she asked. Fletch pulled away from her. " Stop it!" he growled. Tyne walked up to him again. " Stop what?" she asked. Fletch called out holding his head. " I said STOP!" His eyes turned blue and he blew Tyne back with a gust of wind. Tyne was slammed into the wall causing her to cough up blood. " MOM!" cried Taya. She ran over to her. Ashton shut off the device. Fletch snapped out of his daze. " Tyne!" He went over to her.

All three of them heard evil laughter behind them. " Surprised Fletcher?" came a voice.

**To be continued in the next book….**


End file.
